


Resolving tensions

by I_Amazon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Clarke Griffin, Dominance, Edging, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Humiliation, Massage, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Paddling, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Lexa (The 100), Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Amazon/pseuds/I_Amazon
Summary: This is nothing more than shameless smut almost devoid of all plot elements. Graphic, filthy pornography because I just felt like writing it.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 60
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

Resolving Tensions

* * *

Clarke and Lexa had danced around each other for months now, their unresolved sexual tension quite clearly showing in their heated arguments. Skaikru had begrudgingly agreed to a treaty with the Grounders' coalition after the unexpected turn of events at Mountweather. Clarke could not honestly say she wasn't still somewhat miffed about the stunt Lexa pulled on her. She pretended to have accepted Emerson's deal and pulled her army back, only to have them channelled into the mountain again completely flooding the mines. The mountain had no chance. Every single skaikru prisoner was escorted out of the mountain, unharmed.

Yet Clarke was pissed. Pissed at Lexa for making her go through the heartache of betrayal. Even if only for an hour. Rationally she knew it was the right decision. Lexa most likely saved the lives of hundreds of her warriors who would have been shot had they went along with the original plan. But that did not make her want to punch Lexa less. Or spank her at the very least. The fact that she also wanted to kiss the brunette senseless right afterwards was resolutely ignored.

Clarke had become ambassador to the Skaikru and took up permanent residence in Polis. As customary, she received a room in the Commander's tower. What was not customary, however, was that unlike the ambassadors of other clans, she received one of the guest rooms on Lexa's level, entirely cut off from the rest of them. Lexa had initially explained it away by wanting to protect Clarke, arguing that the twelve clans were still distrustful of the sky people. It was a fair argument at first, but now that trade was picking up among the clans and they had relative peace, Clarke had the occasional thought that it might be inappropriate.

* * *

  
  


“Clarke. This so called 'democracy' of yours is pure insanity manifested!” Lexa ground out between her teeth. “I can only do so much to suppress the displeasure of the clans as it is....” they were dangerously close to a revolt and she was sure Clarke knew it judging by the occasional insecure glint in her eye when the topic came up. “Your people have had three different Chancellors within the span of six months!” She reminded the blonde. She was rather disappointed when realization did not dawn immediately in those blue eyes fixed on her.

“What the bloody hell does that mean? You're saying that as if the leaders of your clans aren't bloody assassinated on a regular basis!” Clarke spat back, walking straight into Lexa's personal space. It was inappropriate and dangerous. Clarke knew that. She stood so close to Lexa she could feel the brunette's breath on her face. It thrilled her that, when in private, Lexa backed down enough to allow her to corner her each and every time, yet somehow, after being backed into some hard surface, she never caved in. Warm forest green eyes infallibly pierced hers, holding her gaze steadily.

“That is exactly the point, Clarke! They are assassinated. When my people are displeased with their leaders they dispose of them. Permanently. What is the proof that your 'elected' and then 'discarded' leaders will not start an internal rebellion? How do you know that they will not tear Skairkru into numerous factions? Am I expected to broker a treaty with every group of twenty your people break up into? Will we end up having HALF of your people branded in my name? Do they still swear fealty to me even though they do not have anyone to follow them?” Lexa bit back aggressively. She was tired of the complication Skaikru's internal turmoil posed on her already fragile coalition.

Although Clarke was loath to admit it, these were exactly her own fears as well. But she was there to be ambassador to her people, she had to at least attempt to argue for their interests. And yet. And yet their constant bickering was tiring her out. She wanted to run away from the exasperating duty of trying to keep her own damn people alive. And yet she stayed. Consciously she was not admit it, but part of her not only stayed out of a sense of duty but also because she abhorred the idea of losing Lexa's physical proximity. She hated the idea of moving out of the tower and trying to make a life without Lexa being such an integral part of it. Oh but how the brunette infuriated her.

“I don't bloody know!” Clarke growled. “We have NEVER been in this situation before...” she said, sounding almost defeated for a second. “Besides. What the hell do you expect from me? I can't very well march in there and murder half of them when they choose a new leader. How do you expect me to enforce tyranny on them?”

The question stung Lexa although she would never admit it out loud. 'Tyranny...' The word resonated inside her mind uncomfortably. It made her think of her own position in a light that she did not wish to see.

“Get. Out.” She ground out venomously. She had yet again shown weakness by allowing Clarke to corner her into a wall in her throne room, the cold concrete pressing against her back uncomfortably.

“No.” Clarke said hotly. She was not ready to back down from this fight.

When Lexa touched her shoulder she was prepared for their fight to go down various paths. She was aware that touching someone in the middle of a tense argument is the easiest way to provoke a fight but she desperately needed to get away from Clarke's body. The heat coming off of the blonde in waves was driving her insane.

What she had not prepared for was that her touch would immediately provoke Clarke to press her body flush against hers. Not a moment later there was a hand grabbing hold of the nape of her neck and lips were violently crashing against hers. It was not how she secretly imagined their first kiss but it was all the more electrifying because of the element of surprise.

Reason all but gone out the window both women fought for control. Hands roamed greedily, tearing at clothing just enough to reach skin while they fiercely bit, licked and sucked, devouring each other, unbridled passion consuming them.

It was Clarke who managed to open Lexa's pants faster and unceremoniously shoved a hand down it, delighted at the sheer volume of liquid her fingers found. An animalistic side came to life deep within her belly and she let go of Lexa's lips long enough to suck an earlobe between her own. It was all she could do to avoid biting down on the soft flesh presented to her. Letting go of the soft skin after a moment she growled into Lexa's ear “I am so going to fuck you against the wall”

Lexa vaguely registered a thought, wondering if she should protest at how Clarke displayed such blatant domination but before she could form a coherent thought she found herself spun to face the wall, her face pushed into the hard surface. The feeling of the cold and rough wall against her heated cheek felt exciting and she could not suppress the deep moan that tore from her throat.

_'Mmmmmm, you like that, don't you?'_ Clarke thought with a thrill, spurred on by Lexa's reaction which seemed to form a direct link with her own core, materializing in the form of molten heat. Encouraged by the positive reception Clarke dragged the pants further down her thighs, just enough to give her proper room to manoeuvrer and kicked Lexa's feet further apart before pressing her palm flat on the woman's core again.

The muffled groan told Clarke that she had not overstepped any boundaries. In fact, Lexa shamelessly thrust her backside out, her hips involuntarily twitching against the palm of her hand in their quest to find more friction.

Even though the sight itself nearly drove Clarke crazy it was not enough. She moulded her body against the twitching brunette's and as she brushed dark curls aside to gain access to her ear she found her hand instinctively twisting the locks around her fist, pulling just enough to rip another moan from Lexa's lips.

Lexa, on her part, was completely lost in the unfamiliar sensation. Her brain refused to work, all but shut down completely as she savoured this unprecedented loss of control. Much to her own shock, it thrilled her beyond anything she experienced in the past. She did not have much time to dwell on this, however, because Clarke's assaulted her ear again and demanded what little attention she could muster.

“Do you like this, Heda?” Clarke purred into her ear, using her title to contrast her obvious lack of control in the situation. Emboldened by the grounder's out of control breathing and twitching the blonde pushed the thin material of her panties aside and allowed a single finger to rest flat against her soaked skin, the tip of her finger pressed against her opening.

The tantalizing promise of penetration nearly drove Lexa into a frenzy as she tried to shove her body deeper into Clarke's, only to find that she could barely move. The blonde had effectively pinned her between her body and the wall. The pulsing heat she felt on her back and the cold pressing against her cheek and hands sent a shiver down her spine and much to her dismay her voice broke when she attempted to speak “Y-yes....” She almost said please but in a last bid for dignity she refused to beg.

“Yes, what?” Clarke asked. “I want you to say it.” she instructed boldly. In a moment of weakness she allowed Lexa to grind against her finger for just a moment before she stilled her body with her own.

“Clarke...” Lexa gasped. Please almost tumbled from her lips again, but she bit down on them. _'I will not beg...I will not beg.'_

“I won't do it until you say it.” Clarke said and to prove her point she released the soft pressure she had on the woman's slit and put just enough distance between her finger and Lexa's slick skin to force a disgruntled groan from the woman.

Locked in a battle of wills, Lexa could do nothing but hang onto her last bastion, biting down on her bottom lip. The blonde was driving her insane but the torture was a luxurious new experience.

Clarke angled her lips closer to her prey's ear and whispered. “I want you...” she bit the earlobe sharply “to tell me....” before soothing the sting with soft kisses “that you want me to fuck you.” She thrust her hips forward colliding with the deliciously firm naked ass pressed against her, forcing her finger against the drenched skin again only for a moment before pulling it away again.

“Tell me, Heda, tell me and I'll fuck you until your legs collapse under you” Clarke whispered, sucking the skin just behind Lexa's ear between her lips, her head firmly held in place with a fistful of hair tugging it sharply to the side.

“Ugh...god.. Clarke... _please_ ” Lexa breathed finally, giving in to her desire. “Fuck me....I...” she said, breath coming out in ragged puffs “I need you to fuck me. Please....” She realized it was only difficult to say it for the first time. Once the dam broke, desperate pleas for release spilled from lips.

For a fraction of a moment she panicked when Clarke withdrew not only her hand from between her legs but put the merest fraction of a distance between them. But the agonized groan froze on her lips and transformed into the deepest moan when two fingers unceremoniously thrust deep into her from behind.

Sharp slick sounds filled the throne room obscenely as Clarke stayed true to her word and proceeded to fuck Lexa right into the wall. Finding leverage through the hand she still had bunched into brunette's dark locks Clarke angled her fingers in a way that the tips of her fingers would graze Lexa's sweet spot with each thrust. Her undivided attention focused on every gasp and groan that erupted from Lexa, it did not take long for Clarke to reduce the commander of the twelve clans into a shivering mess pressed against the wall of her own throne room.

Just when Clarke was about to take mercy on the woman she spotted Lexa's hand trailing from the wall suspiciously towards her core. _'Oh no you don't!'_ Clarke thought. Although she had not said it out loud she expected the woman to take whatever she dished out. Her orgasm was Clarke's to gift on Lexa when she deemed fit.

The blonde did two things at the same time, that, Lexa would never admit, shocked the brunette for a fraction of a second. She tore her fingers from Lexa's core and delivered an unrestrained slap against the bared ass cheek she spent the better part of the last minutes staring at. With reflexes Clarke did not know she possessed she moved in before the movement could even register in Lexa's mind and she grabbed the offending hand that dared to move from the wall.

“I don't remember letting you do that.” She whispered into the woman's ear in pretence anger. “Your release is mine” She continued, delighted by the shiver she could feel running down Lexa's spine even through all these layers of clothing. “Say it.” Clarke demanded, her lips deliberate grazing the sensitive skin under Lexa's ear.

“M..my release is yours” Lexa breathed out, her brain barely functioning enough to get the words out between harsh breaths. Her heart was racing and she was not sure if it was from the fucking or the spanking she just received.

“Damn right it's mine. And if your hands so much as _move_ from this exact position without permission” Clarke said mock-threateningly as she planted both of the woman's palms flat against the wall just above her head “I will spank your ass until it is so sore and red you'll have trouble sitting tomorrow.” Clarke promised. She was, in fact, not quite confident in her own abilities to deliver on that promise but she had a feeling she wouldn't need to.

“Yes” was the breathy reply Clarke got from a still panting Lexa.

Satisfied with her answer Clarke crouched behind the brunette to inspect her handiwork and was not disappointed. Apparently she slapped Lexa's ass hard enough that there was a red imprint on the woman's right ass cheek. To her satisfaction, Lexa also appeared to enjoy their interaction as she was even more soaked than before. If that was even possible. Clarke could see a thick trail of wetness literally dripping from her core right onto her already ruined panties. The blonde was tempted to discard her original plan and devour the delicious looking woman right there but just managed to restrain her raging desire. There would be time for that later. Lexa appeared to enjoy this far too much to ruin it now.

Standing up again she quickly pressed herself flush against the trembling woman and this time entered her from the front, two fingers disappearing in her effortlessly while her palm slid against wet folds. The moment she started vigorously flexing her fingers against Lexa's slick walls a guttural moan erupted from Lexa's lips so deep she almost thought it was a growl. The shivering shaking mess of a woman writhed under her and more than once Clarke saw her whole body twitch but she valiantly kept her hands firmly planted on the wall. _'Mmmm, Lexa likes obeying orders, does she?'_ Clarke filed that bit of information away for later use.

“ _Clarke....please...please let me come....please”_ Lexa literally begged with abandon. The brunette had long foregone her pride as her hips desperately chased after her release.

When the blonde finally took pity on the trembling and gasping woman she snaked her other arm around her as well and manoeuvred a single finger against her clit, her other hand keeping up its rhythm. “Mmmmm, come for me, Lexa, come for me” she whispered sweetly and warmly into her ear as she increased pressure on the quivering bundle of nerves under her finger.

It didn't take much for Lexa to become undone and she moaned without a shred of control, violently pressing her body against Clarke, hips jerking until her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground. To Clarke's amazement, Lexa's hands never left the wall, not even when she fell to her knees, panting in exhaustion.

When her breathing had slowed down somewhat Clarke gently withdrew her hands from Lexa's core which was initially rewarded with more twitching and shuddering as she guided the breathless commander into her waiting arms. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear, peppering whatever skin she could reach with small kisses she eased the shaking woman into her lap, pressing her own back to the wall for support. Lexa's hands instinctively circled her waist and shoulders as she snuggled close, burying her face in the crook of Clarke's neck.

Hormones raging out of control and desperate for her own release, Clarke willed her own breathing to calm as she waited for the brunette to collect herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steamy smut filled with a lot of D/S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that I am incapable of writing single chapter smut. Oh well, I hope you are not complaining. Reading the end notes (and reviewing) is highly recommended.

It was some minutes later that Clarke finally felt Lexa's shivering and shaking body relax on her lap. She cooed sweetly into her ear, one hand securely draped across her shoulders, holding her in place, the other stroking the damp curls on the top of her head in a steady rhythm.

When Lexa finally moved from her cocoon, just enough to meet Clarke's eyes, neither knew what to say at first. Both of them felt extremely vulnerable in that moment, that much was unmistakably clear from the slightly unsure glint in their eyes, from their hesitancy to speak first. But there was something else charging the moment. Lexa saw such tenderness in Clarke's eyes that she felt her anxiety ebb away as she gazed into the blonde's sky blue eyes. Clarke held her gaze steadily while she continued to shower her with small gestures of affection.

Finally, it was Lexa who broke the silence “That was...” only to stumble over the words, not quite sure how to describe the experience. It was exhilarating, freeing, terrifying and massively satisfying all at the same time.

“Amazing? Intense? Beautiful?” Clarke supplied some of the words that came to her mind. 

“That too.” Lexa replied with a nod and a small smile. “Have you ever done this before?” 

'”Not so heavily, no.” Clarke admitted. “At least, not the power play part. I did some experimenting with one partner. And I have my share of experience on the physical side...” She said with a smirk “But I've fantasized about the dominance part more than I've actually done it.” She answered truthfully. All the while her hands never left Lexa, one still solidly hugging the brunette against her body, the other gently caressing whatever body part she could reach. “And you?”

“Never.” There were unspoken words behind Lexa's eyes, words she dared not voice just yet. She had neither had the courage nor the appropriate partner before to be able to let go like that. Her whole life was about complete domination. Ruthlessness. Everything else was weakness. Every single person she knew would likely say _this_ was weakness too. They would expect reversed roles from them. If any at all. Love was weakness. They wouldn't understand why it was so freeing to Lexa. Why she craved it again just minutes after it was over. No one would understand the sheer level of trust she poured into Clarke when she allowed her to dominate her the way she did. 

Clarke patiently waited for Lexa to collect her thoughts. Find the words for the emotions she saw swirling in those captivating forest green eyes. She had a vague idea what this might have meant for the brunette still snuggled in her lap but she needed to hear it from her. And for that she knew she had to be patient. When she experimented with that one lover on the Ark – just before she had been incarcerated – they talked a great deal afterwards especially when she had been on the receiving end. She quickly discovered that she preferred to be on the giving end but for that she had to receive first to learn. Still she could do both if the mood was built up correctly. These were things she knew she'd have to clarify with Lexa especially as she turned out to be completely inexperienced in power play.

“I've never felt so alive.” Lexa admitted finally, glancing between them as shame washed over her for the briefest of moments. She composed herself almost immediately and raised her eyes once again to check for any sign of mockery from the blonde. Any sign that the woman thought less of her, thought her weak for her desires. When she found compassion and tenderness instead, she felt the knot in her stomach release. 

Clarke leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Lexa's temple. There was a borderline unpleasant ache between her legs but seeing how this was the brunette's first experience with such dynamics she was resigned to much cuddling and conversation and very little sex.

“I really enjoyed this too” She said in a flirtatious tone. “Do you... do you think you'd maybe want to explore this further me with?” She asked almost shyly, hope shining in her eyes that the answer would be yes. Oh what she wouldn't give if Lexa wanted such a relationship with her.

For a brief moment Lexa's eyes widened as realization hit her. “Oh god, you haven't even.. I'm sorry, I forgot...” She jumbled the words together almost incoherently as she tried to angle her body slightly differently as if trying to get a better look at the woman whom she had used as a cushion for the better part of half an hour.

It took Clarke some moments to piece together what might have crossed Lexa's mind to put her such a state of worry. Then it hit her. ' _Lexa was worried about me not getting any! Well... not that I would mind..._ ' Her mind raced as she attempted to soothe the beautiful brunette fidgeting in her arms. “Shush” She said just before pressing their lips together in a kiss she hoped was reassuring. “It's okay, Lexa. That's not what I meant. I don't mind cuddling and talking for now. Aftercare is extremely important, especially in the beginning.”

“Aftercare?” Lexa frowned at the unfamiliar word.

“Yes...that's...what Sophia, the woman I gained my experience from called it. When we talk about the things that happened. The things it made us feel. You were on the receiving end and from what I gather it was a first for you. It's super important to talk afterwards so I can learn you. Know what was good and what wasn't. I'm dying to know your thoughts, your feelings.” Clarke said in a reassuring manner, rubbing the brunette's back in a circular motion to get her to relax again. She tensed up when she thought she had neglected her and she never quite eased up since.

Lexa worried at her bottom lip for a moment, debating on whether she should open up to the sky girl so much. It wasn't easy from her position. Even the slightest hint of weakness could provoke her subjects to test her, see if her power can be taken. But one glance in Clarke's steady gaze told her that she could trust this woman. If anyone at all, she could trust her.

“I felt so vulnerable. But in a good way. I felt completely exposed.” Lexa's words started spilling from her lips, giving Clarke a detailed account of the emotions that played inside her head. The blonde listened attentively, filing away important details. “ It was exhilarating because I knew Titus could barge in at any given moment.” Clarke sucked in a sharp breath when she realized how precarious their position was when Lexa mentioned Titus, how dangerous it was for them to be _still_ seated like that in the Throne room of all places.

“Lex” Clarke said, her mind not exactly registering the nickname “I'd love to continue this talk and I really hate dragging you out of this mind frame but perhaps it would be best if we could continue this in your rooms?” Clarke said somewhat urgently, gesturing towards the general direction of their laps, indicating Lexa's less than dignified state of undress.

* * *

The moment the doors to Lexa's private chambers closed behind them they melted into an embrace, softly kissing. They were fortunate enough to avoid meeting a single soul and thus Clarke hoped that the mood was not completely broken. The dull ache between her legs was still faintly there.

Taking the initiative again she started manoeuvring them towards the bed, gently but confidently guiding Lexa backwards. Her mind reeled with possibilities, wondering about the best way to coax Lexa back into that wonderfully submissive mind frame where she yielded to her without a care in the world.

Deciding to go for a more physically demanding approach, which seemed to work for the brunette the last time, Clarke pushed Lexa past the bed, right against the door frame and thoroughly plundered her mouth. To her delight the brunette was quite receptive of her advances and surrendered her lips easily enough, enthusiastically keeping pace with Clarke.

Hands roamed everywhere and when Lexa's hips started flexing against the thigh Clarke kept snuggled between her legs the blonde decided to test the waters. “I want you” she said around a kiss then sucked Lexa's plump bottom lip into her mouth, pulling on it sharply with her teeth “to kneel for me.”

When Lexa silently stared at her with large round doe eyes she almost chickened out but when the brunette did nothing else to disengage and flee she realized that the woman might just be playing stubborn. _'Or perhaps she's not playing. Kneeling can't be that easy for her...'_ Clarke thought absent mindedly as she took half a step back, taking care to not actually increase the distance between them. This required her to overbalance and support herself on the door frame with one hand while the other suddenly dragged Lexa's hips further up her thigh, tilting her balance in the process as well. “Are you going to be difficult about this?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, her tone much more confident than she actually felt on the inside. She tried to keep it deliberately flirtatious lest she should scare the brunette away. When she didn't receive an immediate response she released her captive's hip and smacked her ass lightly, starting the movement from the wrist. “When I ask a question I expect a prompt answer, Lexa. Is that clear?”

“Yes” Came the breathy response. This simple action confirmed in Clarke's mind that Lexa was indeed very sensitive to her backside and smacking it seemed to work for her.

“I want you” Clarke repeated her earlier command “to kneel.” She said the words seductively and slowly, her strict steely eyes boring into hers.

“I can't” the answer was delivered promptly as requested but it was not the answer Clarke expected. Or rather, a small part of her hoped for this exact response, but it was not her end goal. The brunette looked sheepish, almost worried but she did nothing to distance herself. The way she clung to Clarke made it clear that she wanted this but was unable to give in that easily.

“I see.” Clarke said matter of factly. “Well... I'll just have to teach you then.” She said, her lips twisting into a predatory smile. “Strip from the waist down.” She said, smacking Lexa's jeans-clad ass one more time, harder than before. She retreated all the way to the other side of the door frame to give the woman room to undress, looking at her expectantly. It pleased her when Lexa did as she was told after only a moment's hesitation.

The moment her panties joined her pants on the ground Clarke took a step forward and surprised the brunette by turning her around, pushing her face first against the wall again. She allowed her hands to roam, fingers dipping under her top to caress taut stomach muscles. Her hips ground into Lexa's ass which she reciprocated with obvious enthusiasm.

Clarke moulded their bodies together and enveloped Lexa in a tight hug from behind to whisper in her ear. “If it gets too much and you need to stop, your escape word is 'kwelnes' (weakness). I'll stop whatever I am doing the moment that word leaves your mouth. Do you understand?”

Lexa nodded in agreement, and when Clarke leaned back she could see the brunette's eyes were half closed, her lips parted. That was not good enough. She grabbed some of her hair and pulled it to the side to make the woman twist her head backwards and look at her. “Lexa. Do you understand?” She emphasized the question, saying each word slowly and stared at her intently until the words penetrated the fog around her brain.

“Yes, my escape word is kwelnes.” Lexa repeated in a slightly breathy voice.

Trusting the brunette that she truly understood, Clarke stepped back again and issued her next command. “Stand by the footboard of the bed. Feet apart, both hands holding onto the bed.”

She was pleased when this command was followed without hesitation even if the result was not exactly what she had in mind. Lexa stood too close to the bed, not bent forward enough for what she had in mind. _'Is she playing with me or is this an honest mistake?'_ Clarke wondered as she followed the brunette. 

“Take two steps back. I want you leaning forward more.” She commanded, getting into the right mind frame herself. “Feet further apart” she added, getting a thrill out of seeing the powerful young woman comply with whatever she said. When Lexa had sufficiently leaned in it left her glorious backside on full display and Clarke couldn't help but stare at her prize for just a moment longer. Lexa's firm ass was thrust out in a sinfully inviting manner, emphasizing its tight roundness.

When her eyes had their fill Clarke stepped closer and gently ran her hand all over the offered flesh lulling the waiting brunette into the sensation before suddenly smacking her ass. Lexa twitched in surprise and Clarke could hear her sharp intake of breath even through the loud snap of her palm connecting to the smooth skin. “Since you can't kneel willingly, I'm going to  _teach_ you how.” Clarke said, almost purring in anticipation. 

“Your hands are not to leave the footboard. Is that clear?” Clarke started laying out the rules.

“Yes.” Lexa said obediently.

“It'll be an easy enough lesson. You'll be counting and thanking me each strike. We'll start with fifteen. If you miss one we start from the beginning.” Clarke said deliberately not making it a question. She wanted to see if Lexa was going to be a brat and give her trouble or if her idea had the desired effect.

“Okay.” Lexa breathed, a shudder coursing through her body. 

Not giving the brunette time to prepare she immediately smacked her ass, angling her hand in a way to make sure it stung. 

“One. Thank you.” Lexa said.

“Thank you, what?” Clarke countered on a whim.

“Thank you Clarke?” Lexa tried, not sure what was expected of her. 

“That will do.” Clarke said approvingly. ' _For now.'_ Not giving much time for the woman to collect herself she delivered another smack to the same cheek. 

“Two. Thank you Clarke” Lexa said, her voice not yet wavering. Another slap was delivered this time to the other cheek.

“Three. Thank you Clarke.” Lexa said obediently. 

Deciding to play around a bit Clarke crouched and grabbed both ass cheeks, massaging them to soothe the sting. Her mouth watered at the sight of how wet Lexa already was. Standing before she gave in to temptation Clarke delivered another blow, harsher than before, taking joy in how the assaulted flesh bounced back and forth. 

“Four. Thank you Clarke.” Lexa said promptly. _'Hm. Not that far gone yet, are you?'_ Clarke thought admiring her prey's focus but also taking up the challenge. She was determined to drive the woman mad with want. 

Her next three blows came in rapid succession, not giving enough time for Lexa to count in between. Her right buttock started reddening quite nicely.

“Five, six, seven. Thank you Clarke.” Lexa said, somewhat out of breath. She had to bite her lips to suppress a groan that threatened to escape. She moved her hips up and down in a vain attempt to ease the stinging in her ass. 

Inspired by the beautiful sight in front of her Clarke decided to strip herself. The rush of power she felt over the commander translated into an almost unbearable heat between her legs and she wanted to feel skin against her own. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to strip all of her clothing. She surprised the brunette when she leaned into her, allowing some of her body weight to press down on her lovely back, her crotch snuggled closely against her backside. Her skin was delightfully warm where it had been smacked repeatedly. 

Clarke's hands travelled tantalizingly over the smooth skin of her thighs, fingers nearing where Lexa would have enjoyed the most but never quite reaching it. “Are you ready to kneel for me?” She whispered her question, dipping her hand between her legs obnoxiously as she did so.

“Ugh...Clarke...” Lexa moaned out but did not give a clear reply. Her reward was the loss of delicious contact and another harsh smack on her ass. Clarke appeared to prefer her right ass cheek which was starting to sting a lot more with each slap.

“uhm... seven..no eight. Thank you Clarke.” Lexa stumbled over her words, frantically trying to remember where they were. Clarke only smirked in response, pleased to hear that Lexa was becoming flustered. 

“All you need to do to make it stop is kneel for me.” Clarke said sweetly before spanking Lexa again, this time on the left cheek.

“Nine. Thank you Clarke” Lexa said, her voice trembling but more in control than a moment ago. _'Oh that will not do.'_ Clarke thought, realizing that this mighty warrior would not crack quite so easily under the assault. Impulsively opting for a different tactic she allowed her fingers to delve into Lexa's impossibly wet folds to explore firmly.

“Oh god...” Lexa let out an unrestrained moan, her knees bucking from the unexpected contact. Her hips reflexively jerked, pushing herself into Clarke's hand. 

Taking her hand away again Clarke quickly smacked the right cheek leaving a smudge of Lexa's wetness to glisten conspicuously on reddened skin. Immediately after, before Lexa could speak, she unceremoniously inserted two fingers inside of her, knowing that the woman was so ridiculously wet already that she couldn't possibly hurt her. She finger fucked the brunette with a lazy rhythm, grinning triumphantly when all that left Lexa's throat were unrestrained groans. 

“Haven't you forgotten something?” She asked sweetly as she stilled her fingers inside of her. 

“Fuck” Lexa cursed, her hips moving of their own accord in the hopes of creating that delicious friction again. “I'm sorry Clarke. I forgot where we were.” She said breathlessly, her voice coloured with something akin to shame at her blunder.

“uh oh.” Clarke said faking concern. “Aren't you a bad little girl, forgetting your orders like that...” She leaned over Lexa's trembling back again to whisper in her ear again. “Do you enjoy being fucked from behind that much?” She asked, pulling out and thrusting back sharply to illustrate her question. 

“Yes! God! Clarke... please...” Lexa begged. She discovered that in this state of mind, the word easily tumbled from her lips sending a thrill down her spine each time.

“Please what?” Clarke asked as she withdrew again, smacking Lexa's ass only lightly, this angle not allowing for much force. 

“ugh... please....fuck me... I need you so bad...” Lexa groaned shamelessly. Her pleading was rewarded with another smack, then a pause.

“I'm waiting.” Clarke said expectantly.

“Uh.... one. Thank you Clarke” the brunette moaned out, the blonde's name barely coherent through the mewling sound that erupted from her lips.

“Please....I'll do anything” Lexa moaned, not enough pride left in her to stop her from begging earnestly.

“I told you what I want you to do.” Clarke said sweetly, this time caressing Lexa's sweat soaked back under the shirt that still clung to her messily. “All you need to do is kneel for me.” 

Clarke almost didn't believe her eyes, the thrill of triumph surged straight to her core as she finally saw Lexa bend her knees and slowly kneel in front of her. “That's my girl” She whispered lovingly into the brunette's ears as she allowed her fingers to slip out of her. 

She quickly stepped between Lexa's arms making the woman look up at her from her kneeling position. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was soaking wet, clinging to her face and her eyes were dilated to a point that she could almost see no green in her irises. Clarke's hips jerked involuntarily at the sight. She leaned back against the footboard and spread her legs. “Eat me.” It was a simple command but one that sent a thrill down both of their spines. 

Lexa had never felt so aroused in her entire life and she thought she would come just from the sight Clarke presented her. Her wetness trickled down her thighs liberally and her clit was protruding from within soft dark blonde curls. She dived in enthusiastically, eager lips sucking Clarke's clit into her mouth. “Ugh....god, Lexa!” Clarke groaned out grinding her hips against Lexa's face. She was so close, if the brunette didn't slow down she wouldn't last ten seconds. “Stop moving!” She commanded, gripping a fist full of brown hair as she did so. She angled her head in a way so that Lexa could look at her without taking her wonderful lips off her throbbing pussy. 

“I need fingers inside. But you are _not_ going to fuck me. You will go as deep as you can and curl your fingers repeatedly. Do you understand?” Clarke said, her voice breaking as she panted, barely holding onto her control. She held Lexa's face so firmly against her pussy that the woman could only nod. It was good enough at this point. “You will also touch yourself. Keep yourself on the edge. When I come on your face you can come too.” She said, relishing the filthy words. They seemed to do something for Lexa as well, her pupils had literally drowned out the colour of her eyes at this point. The brunette nodded her understanding again, and moved both hands as told. Another groan escaped Clarke as two strong fingers entered her. She stared into Lexa's eyes, hoping that her own conveyed not only the lust but the wonder this amazing creature stirred within her. “Suck me off” Clarke demanded as she threw a thigh over Lexa's shoulder to give the girl better access. She still had one hand firmly in place on her head, the other gripping the footboard for support.

She nearly came when Lexa obeyed, her wonderfully plump lips sucked at her clit with determination, fingers curling inside her just perfectly. She held on desperately, not sure if Lexa was close enough but another few seconds later she lost her battle against the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Her muscles tightened around Lexa's fingers and she screamed her orgasm, her hips bucking into Lexa's mouth wildly.

Lexa followed her literally a second later. Her mouth was securely latched around the blonde's throbbing clit and the sounds she made, the fresh wave of musky liquid that drenched her face, combined with the delicious friction her fingers provided over her own bundle of nerves sent her tumbling over the edge like never before.

Clarke's muscles gave out as she rode her pleasure and she collapsed against Lexa, the powerful brunette kept her upright for a much needed few seconds before she fell in a messy heap on the carpet, dragging Lexa with her.

The two girls panted on the floor, clinging to one another, limbs intertwined. Their bodies twitched involuntarily, each sending a jolt down the other's spine, sending aftershocks to their cores. They laid there for a good while twitching and softly grinding against one another, incapable of uttering a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may turn this into a randomly updated loose series of BDSM sex scenes. But that's entirely up to how well this one is received. Do you want more random chapters that explore (this version of) their sexuality? Without much plot that is... I honestly don't think we need an overarching plot at this point.
> 
> Suggestions and prompts are welcome for this story. If your request strikes my fancy I'll happily write scenarios on demand. It can be a detailed scene, a word, a feeling. Whatever comes to your mind.
> 
> My only request is: please don't make me write non-consensual or incest stuff. And I don't do men, this is a strictly lesbian story. Just about anything else is fair game to request.
> 
> Incest for me with regard to this couple is anything with Abby, Anya or Indra. (*winks* as you can see Raven is fair game if your scene needs a third person).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part 1 of their next session because I can't seem to control my descriptions and it grew too long to post in one go. 
> 
> Part one contains a little bratty-ness, mostly punishment and aftercare. Requests considered:   
> \- using the title Heda to humiliate  
> \- brat Lexa asking for funishment  
> \- more aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: let's all imagine that they have done it a few times by now and Lexa is more comfortable with the kneeling thing by now. There's still going to be some awkwardness but our beautiful commander is slowly getting there.

“Clarke” Lexa said in a warning tone “you are....not quite so new to our culture any more. I'm fairly sure if you think about it you'll know why you are _in no position_ to ask for anything of the sort. I am by definition impartial and neither clans _outrank_ the other under my reign” She was in full commander mode, her face a nearly blank mask. It was all a show for the other ambassadors seated around the throne room. 

It was only her eyes that betrayed her and only to Clarke. The brunette stared holes into the Skaikru ambassador, her forest green eyes challenging the blonde to disagree with her in public. They both knew she chose her words very carefully, and the one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in such a challenging look told Clarke that her gut feeling was indeed right. Those words were chosen with precision, meant to deliver a subtle hidden message to which only she would be privy.

“Apologies, _Heda.”_ Clarke replied, stressing Lexa's title very subtly. Her chin was slightly angled downwards, her carefully controlled glare scorching the table she so intently stared at in perfectly orchestrated submission. “I did not mean to step out of line. I will endeavour to remember _my position_ in the future.” There was no obvious sarcasm in her tone. They were simple words spoken, yet they felt like a dark promise only the two of them understood.

To the unsuspecting observer the scene unfolding would have been a straightforward one: the newest clan ambassador was overstepping a line and Heda was disciplining her. Rather  _softly_ if one cared to ask the opinion of most of the ambassadors. They were more accustomed to the harsher side of Heda. Watching a cheeky prick being kicked off the balcony tended to more effectively quell arguments than verbal warnings. Or so they thought. But who were they to question Heda's methods.

Only Clarke and Lexa knew exactly what had transpired. Lexa obnoxiously threw in Clarke's face the words Clarke herself had thrown at her when they were hiding from the pauna. She also chose the words rank and position deliberately to remind the blonde that outside of the privacy of the bedroom they needed to keep up this facade, rubbing Clarke's nose in it. In other words, Lexa was being a brat. Clarke's blood boiled at the thought that she couldn't immediately retaliate and discipline her bad, bad girl. It also told her a detailed story of exactly how cranky and riled Lexa must have felt. She was almost never this bratty with her, not even in public. It was almost like she was  _asking_ for it. Clarke zoned out for the rest of the meeting, mentally preparing for a gruelling session.  _'The little brat needs to learn to ask nicely if she wants something.'_

* * *

It was hours later when Lexa finally sighed in relief, knowing that her day was over. Meeting the ambassadors for the quarterly report on the various provinces was in and of itself a horrendous chore for Lexa. But being forced to then listen to supplicants for hours on end about petty squabbles drained her.  _'Why couldn't they just live in peace with one another?'_

Her muscles were sore and she kept making wide circles with her head, trying to loosen the tension in her neck as she waited for the elevator to ascend to her private floor. The only reason Lexa did not drag her feet was that she hoped Clarke would be finished with her day as well and they could at least cuddle.

She entered her bedchamber with a considerably lighter step, anxious to see the beautiful blonde who managed to capture her heart. However, it took her just one step inside to bring her to a complete stop. There were flower petals on the floor, arranged. It took her a moment to grasp their meaning which caused her heart to pick up speed. The flower petals formed a clear command. 'STRIP'.  _'Fucking hell, am I in trouble...?_ ' Lexa groaned internally, her mind flashing back to the ambassadors' meeting. She had all but forgotten about the little duel they had, having barely had time to think at all during the day.

“Was I not clear enough?” Came the disembodied voice of the blonde occupying Lexa's thoughts. Clearly she was displeased at Lexa's lack of haste to comply. 

Green eyes scanned the dimly lit room and found Clarke's familiar silhouette casually lounging on the couch in front of the fireplace. She made a move to get closer but was abruptly halted with a non-verbal command. All Clarke had to do was raise her palm slightly to stop her in her tracks.

“You have been a bad girl, Lexa. A very bad girl. And now you are just compounding it.” Clarke commented, her tone changing from sharp to almost bored.

Lexa swallowed harder than she had meant to. Her brain was slowly catching up with what was happening and she finally moved to unbuckle her shoulder guard. Her top joined quickly and she was about to remove her pants, her fingers shaking slightly over her belt buckle in her haste to comply, when Clarke issued another command. “Stop. Get on your knees.”

The brunette did as she was told. She knew she had been asking for this earlier that day but now she was overwhelmed by the urgent need to  _be good._ It became second nature to her to just  _want_ to please Clarke, her ultimate goal in life to be told that she was Clarke's good girl. 

“Come here. On your knees.” Clarke instructed, pretending to be busy with whatever was in her lap, still not bothering to spare her more than a sideways glance to check how well her commands were followed. “Faster” came the impatient growl. 

Lexa moved faster, wincing at the pain each impact of her knee caused. She was sure her knee caps would be bruised tomorrow. As she approached she recognized the items in Clarke's lap. Apparently she passed the time waiting for her by drawing.

When she was near enough Clarke moved to dispose of her art supplies and sat in the middle of the love seat in a more purposeful position. They both knew what was coming. The blonde sat with a straight back, both feet firmly planted on the ground a good feet apart from each other.

“Push your pants to your knees and get on my lap, Lexa.” Clarke said, her voice betraying her for a moment. The command almost came out as tender and Clarke had to mentally shake herself to get back in character. 

The tone was not lost on Lexa either and she smirked without realizing it. When she settled on Clarke's lap she was mildly surprised when Clarke didn't even give her a moment adjust, but smacked her ass harshly.

“I saw that smirk. You just decided to be a little brat today, didn't you, _Heda_?” Clarke said and delivered another sharp blow. When all Lexa's response was a hiss and an automatic jerk of her muscles Clarke smacked her a third time, still on the same ass cheek. “Well? Have you enjoyed being Heda so much today that you forgot how to be a good girl?” 

“No, ma'am. I'm sorry.” Lexa said. The title was a relatively new addition. It was actually Lexa who came up with it, asking one day if Clarke would be comfortable with having a private title of her own. Clarke was hesitant at first, not sure what to make of it but it eventually grew on her. They agreed that outside of sessions it was optional. Lexa could use it if she wanted to convey something important with it but otherwise they were both keen on keeping this part of their lives as purely concentrated as possible.

“What are you sorry for?” Clarke asked, hand poised to strike if she didn't like the answer. 

“Whatever you want me to be sorry for?” Lexa tried but found out immediately that that had not been the right answer. The sharp sting on her left ass cheek slowly melted into the quiet burn of the previous smacks.

“That's the lazy answer, Lexa. You know better than that.” Clarke deliberately went for tender this time, coaxing the right answer from her willing prisoner.

“I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm sorry for being a brat today. I said things during the meeting you couldn't react to. I was disrespectful to ma'am.” 

“That you were. You went all _Heda_ on me, didn't you?” Clarke continued the interrogation. “You thought you were the boss of me? You thought you were ma'am's _Heda_ , didn't you?” she said in mock anger.

“No! No, ma'am! Never.” Lexa sputtered immediately. “You're the boss of me, I know that.”

“And yet there you were, behaving like an insolent little girl. How much do you think you deserve, _Heda_?” 

“Twenty?” Lexa tried. When that answer earned her another sharp smack she found it Clarke had disagreed.

“Baby girl, you _know_ that will not cut it. Start enumerating your faults today.” Clarke commanded. 

“I was sassy in the meeting, ma'am.” Lexa said. When her left ass cheek was sharply smacked again, her hips jerked in reaction. “I was an insolent little girl who sassed ma'am in public where she couldn't respond.” 

“Sassy how? Don't gloss over the details.” the blonde demanded.

“I... I mocked your words from the pauna incident, ma'am. That was insolent of me.” the brunette elaborated. It earned her a smack on the right cheek this time. She was relieved that it didn't sting quite as much.

“That's better. Then what?”

“I... rubbed your nose in the fact that I outranked you in that room. Ma'am.” Lexa only added the title as an after thought. She also only realized that her tone held too much gloating when both of her ass cheeks were smacked in quick succession. 

“Don't be proud of it. You're a bad bad girl, _Heda_. Telling me so insolently that _you_ outrank _me._ ”

“I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to upset you.” there was another sharp smack on her sore left cheek.

“And now you make it worse by lying. Lexa, keep this up and you are not going to survive tonight.” Clarke warned. “Then what did you do?”

“I...” Lexa's words were cut off, wondering what else she might have done to piss the blonde off. “I didn't strip fast enough!” She said, feeling oddly triumphant at remembering.

“That is four mistakes, baby girl. Twenty just won't cut it. I'm thinking ten each. With my favourite little friend” Clarke said evilly, a smug smirk developing on her lips as she felt Lexa tense up on her lap. They had never done more than thirty before and sometimes Lexa had trouble taking even that much. That and she also just had ten, even if those were only with her hand. Clarke was stretching it.

She placed both hands on the smooth bared back, softly massaging toned muscles for a bit before leaning in to whisper in Lexa's ear. “I know it's a lot, baby girl. But can you try to take it for me? Can you be my good girl? I promise I'll use my soothing cream afterwards.” Clarke whispered encouragingly into the brunette's ear.

“Yes, ma'am. I want to be your good girl.” Lexa said without hesitation. Clarke hummed appreciatively. She picked up the paddle which was basically a piece of leather tied to a wooden handle, toying with it. She caressed the brunette's back with it, lulling the woman into a sense of security for now.

“Okay, you know the drill. Count and thank.” Clarke said.

“Yes, ma'am.” Lexa replied. She wanted to wiggle slightly in preparation but had not had enough time, Clarke's had immediately struck.

“One, thank you, ma'am.” Lexa breathed out, mentally steadying herself. The strip of hardened leather had stung quite a lot more than Clarke's palm.

The first ten were easy enough, Lexa didn't squirm too much and Clarke was kind enough to favour the less abused right cheek. After a while, however, both of Lexa's buttocks started reddening nicely. She was sure that come morning, both sides of her ass were going to be bruised.

“thirteen, thank you, ma'am.” Lexa's voice was considerably more gravelly than before. Clarke could see a fine sheen of sweat forming on her perfectly shaped back. 

The blonde was mindful that they were in fact nearing Lexa's limit so she switched to tenderly stroking the reddened and burning buttocks for a few moments.

“Mmm, you are doing good, baby girl.” She cooed. “You can hold onto my ankle when it starts getting rough, okay?” 

“Thank you, ma'am.” Lexa said. She truly was grateful but decided that she would only result to it if she absolutely had to. She wanted to make her ma'am proud.

Clarke saw in the way the brunette's hips jerked after the next few smacks that they were wandering into previously uncharted realms of pain. She leaned in again to whisper her question. “How are you doing baby? Are you still with me?”

Lexa's immediate response was only a nod. It seemed like a confident one but Clarke wanted a verbal response. “Look at me, Lexa. Speak to me.” She said gently, stroking the dark curls encouragingly.

It took Lexa a moment to compose herself enough to turn her head to the side and look Clarke in the eye. “I think I can take it.” Her voice wasn't as confident as she would have wanted to sound and she could see that she was not fooling Clarke either when all this earned her was a raised eyebrow.

“Could I have a pillow to scream into?” Lexa asked hopefully, suddenly inspired. “I want to be your good girl so badly, ma'am. If I can muffle my screams with a pillow I think I can take it.” this time her voice was much stronger and she seemed surer of herself.

Clarke worried at her bottom lip for just a moment before consenting with a nod. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and waited for Lexa to wiggle into position, figuring out how she wanted to hold it.

“Ready?” Clarke asked. 

“Yes ma'am.” the brunette replied confidently.

In order to compensate for her act of kindness, the next dozen smacks were hard, mostly concentrated on the brunette's left buttock. It was simply more comfortable to reach. Lexa's ass was beet red by now and she could feel the heat radiating off of her skin from inches away.

“thirty one, thank you, ma'am” Lexa said, voice breathy, her back raising and falling from her shallow panting. The next smack caught her by surprise and she hissed loudly, her whole body convulsing on Clarke's lap.

“thirty two, thank you, ma'am” the words were muffled into the pillow but still audible. 

“thirty th-three, th-thank you, ma'am” it was the first time the brunette stuttered over the words.

“thirty four, th” the word was cut in half by a gasp of pain “thank you, ma'am”

“thirty five” Lexa pressed her face into the pillow for a moment. “thank you, ma'am”

Clarke waited a few seconds, allowing Lexa to catch her breath. Her own palm was getting a bit sore from gripping the rough wooden handle but she imagined it must only be a fraction of the pain Lexa was experiencing.

“thirty six, thank you, ma'am” Lexa managed to croak out. The next one was too much to bear without screaming and she pressed her face harshly into the material to drown her scream. When the pain subsided she raised her head just enough to say “thirty seven, thank you, ma'am”

Clarke nearly took pity on writhing woman on her lap. There were only three to go but she was worried that she was going to break the girl. She had high plans for them. “Pet, are you sure you are okay?” She asked, not caring that concern laced her voice and she fell out of character for a moment.

“Yes. Only three more to go. Please ma'am. I was such a bad girl today. I've never been so bratty with ma'am. I deserve it. I want to be ma'am's good girl again.” Lexa begged. The pain pushed her so deep into her subspace she didn't care at all that Clarke was out of character. She was on a mission to accomplish this for her.

Clarke's heart swelled with pride for this strong creature who so willingly submitted herself to her. She took her time in admiring the view to give the shivering and trembling woman time to collect herself. It was not her wish to break her but Lexa's words inspired her to see this through with her. Together.

“Okay, baby girl, here it comes” She rarely offered warning but she felt that Lexa deserved it at this point. She happened to execute the slap with a perfect arc and Lexa's firm butt cheek shook and trembled with the impact. 

“thirty eight, thank you, ma'am”. Lexa's voice was laced with a newfound determination.

“One before the last” Clarke said and hit the brunette again. It either struck a particularly sensitive spot or Lexa had just reached her limit because her entire body jerked in reaction.

“Thirty nine, thank you, ma'am” Lexa screamed into the pillow, nearly choking on a sob. Her body convulsed violently. The tears caught her by surprise. Their spanking sessions were harsh, as she had asked it to be during one of their pillow talks, but they have never made her cry before.

“You are doing so well, so so well, Lexa. You are such a very good girl.” Clarke cooed lovingly, attempting to soothe the pain with her loving words. “You've just got one left. You think you can take it for me?” 

“Yes, ma'am.” Came the instant reply. Despite the evident pain and emotional turmoil, there was no hesitation in that short statement. The last slap echoed in both of their ears, accompanied by another of Lexa's nearly anguished screams, mercifully muffled into the pillow to avoid the guards barging in.

“Fo...forty....thank y-you, ma'am” Lexa managed to get the words out around her sobs. The relief that flooded her was so intense it broke the dam on her emotions and she burst out crying. She slowly let herself fall from Clarke's lap to the floor, hissing as the cold stone made contact with her much abused backside. 

Clarke followed her within a matter of seconds, drawing the brunette into her lap again, this time cuddling her, whispering sweet praise into her hair. “You did so well, Lexa. You are such a good girl for me.”

* * *

“You were perfect, love.” Clarke cooed into Lexa's hair. After a couple of minutes on the floor they had managed to relocate to the bed where the blonde enveloped the smaller woman into a warm hug. “You were so strong and brave. Bearing the pain for me. You took everything I gave you.” She said in between kisses delivered on the crown of brown hair so comfortable nestled in the crook of her neck. 

By this time Lexa had calmed down, her insides buzzed warmly with a feeling of accomplishment and relief. She felt content and relaxed in the warm embrace, much more so than she could remember feeling the entire week.

“Can I ask what made you cry? Was it too much?” Clarke finally asked. She wanted to wait for the brunette to collect herself and possibly start talking about it on her own but she desperately needed the feedback.

“No.” Lexa said immediately and raised her head to look into searching blue eyes. “No, it wasn't that. I mean, yes, it hurt a lot, there was pain. But I think I burst out crying in relief if anything.” 

“Relief that it was over?” Clarke attempted to clarify.

“Well...maybe a little bit that too, but I've been thinking about it. I think it's more to do with that clean slate thing you mentioned. That the point of play punishment is to get a fresh start afterwards?” Lexa explained, pausing for a moment, waiting for the blonde to confirm that she was following her line of thought with a nod. “You see... I hadn't consciously thought about it at the time but I think I was a brat today because I wanted the punishment. I wanted to be the one out of control for a change. And it was an exhilarating experience, being so much at your mercy. And knowing that afterwards you would praise and be nice to me.” Lexa admitted this last somewhat sheepishly.

“I see. So...basically you were asking for some... funishment because you... wanted to drop the weight off your shoulders?” Clarke asked, piecing together the puzzle that was Lexa. When the brunette nodded in confirmation she pressed on. “I had a hunch. I actually wondered about this same thing during that meeting. Also I see how well you respond to me mocking your title.” She said with a smirk. “Don't think I haven't noticed that extra glint in your eye when I do that. Or how you get just a bit wetter...” The blonde grinned at Lexa's quickly developing blush. The brunette hid her face back in the crook of Clarke's neck but to her dismay Clarke was having none of it. She took Lexa's chin in her hand gently and moved her head to peer into green eyes again.

“Don't hide away.” Clarke said with some firmness in her voice. “I love how your body responds to me. And I love how you submit yourself to me over and over again.” She continued gently, opening up in the hopes that it would help Lexa get over her embarrassment over talking about it. “It's a different kind of pleasure when you're doing it willingly and when I have to force you to submit. They're both very heady feelings.” Clarke sealed her admission with a gentle kiss, her lips moving softly over Lexa's without deepening it. It was a lingering kiss, lips caressing lips almost tenderly. “And I love mocking your title” She whispered into the brunette's mouth. “The fact that I alone get to do that, that I should have that kind of power over you? Oh it's a turn on.”

“Oh, is it?” Lexa asked with a mischievous grin, her hand caressing a pattern over Clarke's abdomen, moving southward with determination. 

For a moment the blonde allowed it to continue, sinking into the wonderful feeling and savouring the delicious shivers Lexa's touches generated. But before it could carry on much further she stilled the hand that had reached just below her navel.

“Baby girl, before you continue doing that...are you sure everything was okay? I didn't push you too much? And I believe I promised some soothing cream on that ass of yours.” Clarke said with a gentle smile.

“I'm sure, Clarke. I'm not saying I'm ready for another round of spanking because god knows my ass is bruised beyond words but I feel so so very relaxed. Everything is okay, I don't have any lingering bad feelings.” Lexa said reassuringly. Then a grin spread across her face and she wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously. “And I really wish to please you, ma'am. Now that I am your good little girl again, I want to make you feel good too.”

* * *

TBC

* * *

ooops..was I evil to cut this session in half? Um. Sorry. Not sorry. Part two is in the oven, should be up in a day or two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, requests are welcome for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has more conversations that I think were important to be included. And there's a little humour in it.
> 
> Requests taken into consideration:  
> \- bondage  
> \- edging  
> \- massage (tho not extensively, may revisit in later chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of the previous session. Hope you lot enjoy! Please leave a review :)

Part two:

* * *

Clarke smiled indulgently. She absolutely adored Lexa's enthusiastic puppy dog side. The one that could only be allowed off its leash within the confines of their bedchamber. It was a wondrously exciting side of her compared to the ever-dominating Rottweiler she had to pretend to be the moment she stepped out. This side of her... the side that she could have been all the time if the apocalypse had not forced mankind to become ruthless and hardened...this side of her made Clarke fall in love with Lexa every single day.

“Well alright then, baby girl. Undress me. You can start with a massage.” Clarke ordered, her tone gentle and pleased. She sat up to accommodate Lexa's immediately busy hands which were tugging at the hem of her shirt the moment the command left her lips. Her eagerness was another thing Clarke enjoyed endlessly despite the fact that it made coming up with excuses to dole out punishment a difficult task. _'At least up until today's meeting that is...'_ While she had been furious in that moment she later realized what a gem of an excuse it was. She made a mental note to make sure she mentioned to Lexa that while eager submission and obedience were still the much preferred behaviour perhaps the occasional brattiness would be a welcome addition.

Lexa made quick and efficient work of her clothes and as soon as Clarke settled on her stomach she began to knead the blonde's muscles, starting gently at the shoulder. Clarke spent some time just enjoying the attention, both her mind and body relaxing into the brunette's masterful touches.

“Tell me what you enjoy the most being done to you.” Clarke said after a while. 

“How do you mean, ma'am?” Lexa asked to clarify. The request caught her off guard, her mind had been fully concentrated on her task to ease the muscles put into her care. Sometimes it was the little things that did it for her. It was an interesting journey into her own soul for the brunette, this relationship that was developing between her and Clarke. The fact that she was tasked to take care of the beautiful blonde's body put Lexa in a subspace very much different from the one she had been in not half an hour ago but it was a subspace nonetheless. Whereas the previous one was wild, cathartic and liberating this one was gentle and meditative. The honorific rolled off her lips just as naturally as Heda comes to her people's lips when addressing her and this made her smile deepen. It felt right.

“Any way that comes to your mind. Pleasure, pain, sex, discipline. I'm interested in all of it.” Clarke said casually. She was fishing for ideas on what to do with the woman. She had a pretty good general idea of what direction she wanted to take them. She also had a few fantasies of her own that she hoped she could play out with Lexa in the long run but she wanted to make sure she incorporated Lexa's desires into their games as well. And this was just a more entertaining way of asking. 

Lexa stayed silent for a minute or two, mulling over all of the sessions they had so far. “A difficult question, ma'am. I've liked almost everything we've done so far. They impact me differently and they are mostly enjoyable in the end but...” She trailed off, still weighing her favourites waiting for her gut feeling to tell her which memory causes the most intense reaction.  “I think I very much enjoy the adrenaline rush of being roughly taken. The first time when you pushed me against the wall and took me like some common war trophy? I don't think I've ever gotten aroused as quickly in my entire life. Not even close.” Lexa admitted. She was glad Clarke had her eyes closed, for once she could escape being grilled about her blushing. Talking about sex was still something dirty in her mind. She had been surrounded by warrior men her entire life and they could be extremely crude about the female body. While no one dared to speak atrociously of women when they knew they were in her presence –  _ 'Since I became Heda anyway...' –  _ she had overheard plenty during her training years. Granted, Clarke was not crude at all, but the very act of speaking about sex brought back memories of scandalous descriptions she had to suffer though. 

“What is it you enjoy about it?” Clarke asked conversationally. She fought to control the smirk that wanted to make itself known on her lips, for she knew exactly that this was something Lexa certainly did not enjoy. She had no clue why, she had not yet asked but she was determined to teach her beautiful lover to be comfortable when talking about sex. Although the fact that right now she didn't enjoy it yet did it anyway was yet another small gesture of submission Clarke took great pleasure in. Knowing that this powerful creature would gladly retrieve the stars for her if asked was definitely something she could get used to. The trick, she had learnt from Sophia, was to always make sure she was asking for the right reason. 

“I think it is literally the adrenaline rush. It is a somewhat similar experience to the rush of battle which is something my culture teaches us to enjoy. But I also enjoy the feeling of helplessness. I enjoy being at your mercy. That is quite new to me. These feelings were always taught to be weakness. And I have been raised to be strong since... as far back as I can remember. Part of it might be the novelty. But a part of it is based on trust. I trust you, Clarke. I feel safe submitting myself to your will.” Lexa said. She noted that she fell out of role and dropped the honorific but the conversation didn't feel like play any more even though she was still massaging the blonde's body. She had reached her lower back and was now using the balls of her thumbs to rub small circles on both sides of Clarke's spine. 

She stopped abruptly and yanked her hands away when the blonde abruptly twisted to her side. For a moment she thought she had been careless and had hurt Clarke and an apology was ready to fall from her lips but she was silenced by the crushing kiss she found herself in.

Clarke felt such a strong surge of love blossoming inside her chest when Lexa told her that she felt safe submitting to her that she couldn't just lie there any more, she had to do something about it. She crushed their lips together to plunder Lexa's mouth and in one smooth motion straddled the brunette's lap and pushed her flat on her back. Lexa sunk into the furs without hesitation.

“God, Lexa, the things you do to me.” Clarke said in a husky voice, panting into her mouth when she broke the kiss for oxygen. She nearly said she loved her for it but decided against it. She did not want to turn the mood soft just yet. Not when Lexa just admitted that she enjoyed being taken like a war trophy. She would first give the girl what she desired before even considering confessing her emotions. The way Lexa described her experience gave Clarke the encouragement she needed to try something more adventurous than their previous escapades.

“Is my good little girl up to trying something new?” Clarke asked with a grin. 

“Always.” Lexa replied instantly. Her large doe eyes rested on Clarke in complete peace, trusting the woman straddling her immensely. 

“Hm. In that case....” Clarke leaned forward. Lexa thought she was going for a kiss and her lips had parted automatically only for Clarke's smirking face to move further above her head her body stretching in her attempt to reach something out sight. The position left Clarke's generously sized breasts dangling just above Lexa's face, pert nipples tantalizingly close. Exploiting the fact that she had not been ordered to stay still Lexa lifted her head and captured a nipple between the lips, gently sucking on it, her eyes closing in absolute bliss. Clarke's breasts were something she would love to worship at all times if only Clarke would allow it. 

The sensation caught Clarke off guard and she moaned, body frozen mid-action to enjoy the attention her sensitive nipple suddenly received.  _ 'God, this woman and her devilishly talented lips are going to be death of me...'  _ Clarke thought, allowing the uninvited contact to continue for just a little longer. She could feel heat and liquid rapidly pooling between her thighs so she caught the item she was going for and moved back, effectively slipping her breast out of Lexa's warm mouth. She missed the feeling immediately. 

“Mmmm, naughty girl.” Clarke said with a playful grin. “How would you like to be...tied up a bit today?” 

Lexa's eyes snapped to attention and greens searched Clarke's blues for something she herself could not exactly pinpoint. “Whut?” She asked dumbly.

“I want to tie you to the bed, pretty girl. I want to tie your wrists and your legs so you would be completely at my mercy and then I want to have my wicked way with you.” Clarke answered, smirking smugly at her prey. As she said those things her hands moved up and down the brunette's lithe body trailing fire along her skin. It didn't escape her attention that when her hand gently skimmed over Lexa's throat the girl instinctively threw her head back, her eyes fluttering closed.  _ 'Mmmm.... looks like this wild thing may be into breath play...?' _ She stored the information away for later, having something else in mind for now. 

“Wha....but....if someone comes in...?” Lexa said, not exactly disagreeing but concerned nonetheless. The idea certainly ignited a flame in her belly that sent liquid heat between her legs almost instantly but the very thought that someone could see her that way sent a chill of terror down her spine equally fast.

“Shh, it's okay, love. I can lock the door. And I can tie knots I can release in one move. If someone does dare to bother us, I can release you immediately.” Clarke replied reassuringly, gently rubbing circles on the brunette's stomach, designed to soothe her sudden anxiety. “Do you trust me?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Lexa said without hesitation. And realized that she really did, without reservation. “Yes, I do. Okay. We can try this.” Lexa consented, allowing the sudden excitement she felt to shine through her forest green eyes in encouragement. 

Clarke took a moment to stare into those impossibly large eyes for a moment, so full of trust underneath the playfully excited facade and then pressed an emotionally charged kiss on plump lips. Again, she did not want to alter the mood with words but she was definitely having an emotional pillow talk after this. She jumped off the brunette's midsection and strode to the door to lock it and was back in bed within a matter of seconds.

“Let me know if it is too tight?” Clarke said as she tied the ropes to the bedpost securely, then proceeded to bind each of Lexa's limbs in knots designed to hold despite the easy release made available by twisting the end of the rope a certain way. This way all she had to do was pull the dangling end of the rope and Lexa's limbs would be immediately free. 

“They're not.” Lexa said hoarsely. 

“Try pulling on them. I want to see if you can get out easily.” Clarke commanded, confidence and authority seeping into her voice. 

Lexa looked at her somewhat sceptically. If it was a life or death situation she could surely think of a way to release herself but why would she even want to with Clarke?

“I believe I gave you a command.” Clarke snapped in her no nonsense tone. “Are you going to be bad again, Lexa?”

“No, ma'am!” Lexa said instantly, tugging at the ropes, trying to feel if her wrists could slip through the hoops. They could not. Clarke made good knots apparently. “I just don't see why I would want to remove myself from your power?” Lexa tried for the eager beaver answer.

Clarke grinned at Lexa's attempt. Clearly she did not want another spanking yet.  _ 'Not that I blame her...'  _

“Oh, you'll see soon enough, baby girl. You'll be begging me for release by the time I am through with you.” Clarke said darkly and pounced without warning. She pressed her body flush against Lexa's and attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses. It was an agreement between them that Clarke was at liberty to mark any part of her body as she pleased, except her neck, unless she was willing to endure being given a significantly larger hickey for show. Right now she was not in the mood, which meant she would have to control the urge to suck on the brunette's delicious skin until she reached below her collarbone. 

If the soft whimpers were anything to go by Lexa was enjoying the attention. Clarke was always very sound oriented, she took great pleasure in hearing the brunette's every noise. When her lips dipped below her collarbone she immediately sucked the soft fleshy muscle closer to her shoulder into her mouth. It earned her a surprised hiss and a full body jolt beneath her but Lexa quickly settled back. With lips and teeth she marked her territory, only pulling away when she felt the slightly coppery tinge of blood on her tongue. The mark she left behind was a deep red with purple spots already forming, it would certainly stay for days.

To her surprise, Lexa had not put up much of a fight yet. She sort of half expected the girl to at least test her binds or be mildly displeased that she didn't get to touch her at all.  _ 'Oh well...there is still time for that.' _

She moved further down Lexa's body and although she had other plans decided to indulge herself and gave into her sudden desire to latch onto an erect nipple.

“Ah...Clarke...” Lexa moaned.

“Whacha call me?” Clarke asked sternly and slapped the side of Lexa's other breast, the one she had not showered in lavish kisses. 

“Oh” the surprised sound slipped from Lexa's lips before she could stop them and she stared in wonder at the blonde “I'm sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again.” 

“Mmhm, make sure it doesn't.” Clarke replied and went back to business. As she satisfied her hunger for Lexa's beautifully perky breasts she felt suddenly inspired and she took the other nipple in between her thumb and forefinger and tweaked it. The hiss it earned her encouraged her to repeat, pulling stronger this time. Lexa arched her back, her lips parted but no sound came just yet. This time she Clarke twisted the soft nub first and then pulled on it, winning another hiss of pleasure from the brunette.

“Oh...ma'am...that feels so good” Lexa moaned. Her hands strained against the ropes for a second. Her intent was to circle the blonde's back but she quickly realized that was not possible. 

Emboldened by the response she got, Clarke gently took the nipple she had been sucking on in between her teeth. She didn't press much yet, her eyes were trained on Lexa's face, waiting for the brunette to look at her. And look she did, after a few seconds. The view all but blew her mind. Clarke's patient eyes boring holes into hers, her lips pulled into a snarl over her nipple that was caught gently between teeth.

“Please, ma'am” it took a great deal of will power from Lexa to be able to form the words. She had not expected to be turned on this much this quickly. Clearly the ropes were a spark of genius on Clarke's part.

The blonde tightened her bite around the captive nipple and she pulled gently at first. Lexa seemed to enjoy it if her half closed eyes and half open mouth were anything to go by. So emboldened by the response she pressed her teeth further in and pulled harder. She experimentally flicked her tongue across the tip of the bud and was pleased to hear Lexa whimper.

Clarke continued this sweet torture, occasionally switching between breasts until Lexa was a moaning and hissing, fidgeting mess below her. “aaah.... ma'am..... pleeeeeease.... please...oh god...ma'am.... I am so turned on....please....” Lexa moaned with abandon. The word grew close to her heart. Through Clarke's determined ministrations she learned to enjoy begging. She learned to enjoy the intoxicating feeling of likely being denied. She craved this loss of control from somewhere deep within her soul.

Clarke waited some moments before she moved further down her body, knowing full well how Lexa was affected by denial. She would have waited some more, but she was growing eager to taste Lexa. She had not been able to figure out how to include giving oral in their play yet. Sophia had taught her that giving oral was the submissive act in most cases. To her disappointment the opportunity for them to explore how it was possible to make it a dominant act was taken from them with her incarceration. But it came to her one morning that perhaps if she were tie Lexa down and have her at her complete mercy then she would be at liberty to do as she pleased. After at all it is not such a submissive act if she can drive Lexa crazy and the poor unsuspecting girl cannot do so much as close her legs.

“You Lexa...have been such a good girl, you are going to get a treat tonight. Ma'am is going to eat you.” Clarke said, her voice going an octave deeper from anticipation. She nearly let a goofy grin escape her lips when she saw Lexa's shocked but extremely eager eyes light up. “But... who does your release belong to?” 

“You, ma'am” Lexa replied automatically. 

“That's right. I will eat you, but you are not allowed to come until I say so.” Clarke ordered. 

“Yes, ma'am” Lexa swallowed hard. She was already so turned on and she greatly enjoyed being eaten. 

“And make sure that sticks, baby girl, because I will make sure you don't enjoy the punishment you get if you dare come without my say so...” Clarke allowed the weight of the threat to seep darkly into her voice. 

“Yes, ma'am. My release is yours” Lexa replied obediently, as her heart sped up at the notion of being eaten out after such a long time. 

Clarke finally arrived at her destination and she was not disappointed by the sight. Lexa's pussy glistened with a thick sheen of arousal, a patch of wet already matting the first beneath her buttocks. The wonderful musky scent of Lexa was nearly enough to make Clarke dive in without further ado but she contained her desires with some effort. “When you are close you are to tell me. And you will beg me to let you come. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am” Lexa said, her voice trembling from anticipation. She could feel Clarke's breath on her pussy. Her whole body trembled with need but her bindings wouldn't let her chase it. The best she could do was flex her hips in the vain hope that it would somehow inch her closer to Clarke's painfully close lips. 

Content with the response, Clarke finally turned her attention to the glistening prize in front of her. Her mouth watered at the thought of savouring the brunette's beautiful core. She made a mental note to ask how on earth she managed to trim her hair down there. Not being able to contain her needs any more, Clarke pressed her lips against the soft flesh in an open mouthed kiss and slowly dragged her lips together until they were closed around outer lips she sucked into her mouth.

Lexa's vocal encouragement pleased Clarke, she was happy that Sophia's time was not spent on her in vain. Opening her mouth again she snaked her tongue out this time and licked the length of Lexa's center from her opening right up to the hood of her clit.

This earned her a sudden jerk of hips and a stretched out moan of approval. To her disappointment it was barely a minute or two before Lexa told her that she was close. “Oh, god, ma'am. You have talented lips. Please let me come?” Lexa tried, hopeful that Clarke was in an indulging mood still.

“Not yet, baby girl. I have plans with you.” Clarke informed her with a wicked grin, allowing the mirth to seep into her voice. Lexa sighed in frustration but did not say anything. 

Clarke busied her lips on Lexa's inner thighs while she waited for the girl to calm down, before she continued her ministrations. She made sure she steered right clear of Lexa's clit, favouring her entrance instead. She greedily lapped at the juices flowing from her lover's core, the taste was as good as her smell promised.

“Mmmmmmmm, Ma'am, please.” Lexa moaned. She herself was not quite sure if she was begging for Clarke to stop torturing her or to continue.

Clarke paid no heed to her this time, choosing to ignore the pleading and pulled back to examine her handiwork. Lexa's skin was a much darker shade now than it was just moments ago. The blonde imagined it was likely due to the fact that the beautiful brunette had black blood instead of red, so the warm liquid flooding her core would naturally make her skin darker.

Her clit had come out from under its hood all the way, standing proudly at the top of her pussy, almost as if inviting her to pay more attention to it. Clarke was tempted but she was yet to hear that desperate tone in Lexa's voice that made her own juices flow so freely so she held back.

Instead of sampling another taste of the brunette, this time Clarke brought her hand into play and started caressing the pretty pussy begging for her attention with a single finger, running it lazily from her entrance to the underside of her clit.

“Ma'am! Please! Please more.... please, god, I can't stand the torture.” Lexa whimpered, beginning to get an inkling of what exactly Clarke had in mind for her.

“More what, baby girl?” Clarke asked in a teasing tone.

“More fingers. Please ma'am, fuck me with your fingers...” Lexa moaned in abandon. 

Clarke decided to oblige, although she knew what she planned was not exactly what Lexa had in mind. She pressed a single finger against her entrance and it slid inside Lexa without any effort at all, her muscles all but sucking her finger right in. Lexa was warm and soft and...wet, so so very wet on the inside Clarke thought she would come just from the experience. As she gently moved in and out with her middle finger she made sure that her thumb grazed the underside of her clit, just enough to make Lexa feel it but not enough to give the friction she needed to climb the mountain of her desire.

Lexa was a shivering mess by this point, unable to even beg. She just submitted to the beautifully torturous feeling, allowing her desire to coil and lash out in her belly. Each time Clarke's thumb grazed her clit it sent a shock wave down her spine which made her skin crawl, breaking it in goosebumps. It was too much and yet it was not enough. When Clarke stopped inside her she nearly whimpered at the loss of what little friction she was getting until her insides exploded with pleasure when the blonde started flexing her finger, hitting a wonderfully sensitive spot on Lexa's front wall.

'YES! MA'AM....yes....please” she begged with renewed vigour. After only a few more thrusts she announced again “Ah....so close.... please Ma'am....please let me come” But to her dismay this only made Clarke desist again. “Nooooooo.....pleeease...ma'am....don't stop... I'll do anything. I'll be such a good girl, but god, please, ma'am, have mercy” Lexa begged.

Clarke thoroughly enjoyed the flow experience she got from being able to reduce Lexa into such a mess. She was always so controlled, so powerful, so collected. Always centred and almost never showing any emotion outside the most private confines of her chambers. And here she was, writhing beneath her, begging for release like she would surely perish without it.

Taking pity on the brunette Clarke pulled out and when she pushed back in her ring finger joined and without any warning she started fucking Lexa furiously, her other hand holding her knee for support.

“AHHHHH...” Lexa gasped, not expecting such an onslaught of stimulus. Her body was suddenly ablaze, engulfed by the fire of her own desire. Clarke brought her to the brink of sanity with just her fingers but when she announced again that she was close Clarke stopped altogether, yanking her fingers out. Lexa let out a sob at the loss of contact and a lone tear dripped down her left eye from frustration. She had no energy left to plead. Her breath was coming in laboured gasps, her racing heart refusing to calm down. 

“Gooooood girl, Lexa, you are such a good girl for ma'am” Clarke cooed as she climbed over the trembling woman's body until they were face to face taking care to not touch her core in any way. She pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of the brunette's nose and waited a while for Lexa's body to calm down somewhat. When the poor tortured woman could finally open her eyes Clarke smiled at her gently, love shining in her eyes. “You are so good, so perfect, baby girl, so perfect for ma'am. You were born for me.” She praised. When Lexa's eyes failed to focus she tried again. “Lexa, can you hear me? Are you with me?” 

“Ba...barely. God, ma'am, I am so turned on I think I might come just from thinking about it.” Lexa breathed, her voice deep and gravelly from desire.

“Then don't think too much about it just yet, pet. I'm going to let you come this time but when you do, I want you to say my name, okay?” Clarke asked. “Can you do that for me?”

Lexa nodded vigorously, desperate hope shining in her eyes at Clarke's promise of release. “Yes, ma'am. Anything for you.” Lexa said still somewhat breathlessly.

Clarke, happy with the state Lexa was in, slithered down her body again and positioned herself. She knew Lexa wouldn't last long and she wanted to be ready for the shower of juices that were sure to flow from the pretty pussy she had been torturing.

“Ok, babe. Ma'am is going to be busy down here, so you have my permission to come.” And with that, she gently pressed her lips to the sensitive flesh, hoping to milk it of at least a little more pleasure before Lexa succumbed to it completely. She worked her tongue and lips over her clit, gently at first, but when her fingers pushed inside all of her movements grew more intense. She sucked the trembling nub of nerves between her lips, fingers moving furiously in and out, willing the woman writhing beneath her to let go. 

When she felt Lexa's body tense she snaked an arm around her hips and pressed down on that sweet spot a few inches below her navel she knew would intensify the orgasm. Clarke hung on and rode Lexa's orgasm with her, pride swelling her chest when she heard her name screamed in abandon. She could feel powerful thighs trembling around her head, wanting to close but unable to because of the ropes and she had a hell of a time trying to keep the writhing woman on the bed, her butt, her chest, her whole body arched off the furs as her hips ground against her face mindlessly, chasing the last waves of her orgasm.

Clarke vaguely heard something snap but as there was no scream of pain she didn't bother at that moment. She stayed glued to Lexa's pulsing core, letting the woman milk the last drop of her orgasm against her face. The poor soul deserved it. When her body slowly, finally settled down on the furs again she gently almost regretfully pulled her face from Lexa's pussy. When she could feel muscles loosening around her trapped fingers she gently removed those too.

With a single pull she released one ankle after another and quickly scooted up the bed to release Lexa's hands too so she could cuddle her. As she glanced at Lexa's face all movement suddenly stopped, they made no sense to her whatsoever in that second. Lexa's features exuded such utter bliss as Clarke had never seen before on the beautifully sculpted face of her lover. Her eyes were closed and her lips were half parted but the pure joy radiating from her half-smile was enough to melt Clarke's heart.

She tore her gaze away and moved to undo the knots restraining her wrists. The first one easily came undone but she was shocked to see that the last knot had not survived their love making.  _ 'So that was the snap I heard... Lexa went and fucking snapped the rope when she came!' _ Clarke thought, nearly bursting out laughing.  _ 'Ah...that's my commanding Amazon warrior...I think I may need sturdier ropes...or shackles...' _

Having no further task at present Clarke snuggled into Lexa's waiting arms to wait comfortably for the woman to be able to speak again.

* * *

Clarke had actually dozed off for a few minutes in Lexa's warm embrace and only stirred awake when Lexa attempted to move. “You okay, babe?” Clarke asked sleepily.

“Yes, Clarke. I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a moment.” Lexa said and disappeared. 

Clarke snuggled deeper under the furs and waited for Lexa's return, comfortably sprawled on her back. True to her promise Lexa returned momentarily and snuggled up to Clarke immediately. After such an experience she felt extremely cuddly.

“That was....amazing” She said of her own accord. 

Clarke did not miss it, she noticed immediately that this time it was Lexa who initiated the conversation. Usually she was the one who had to start their post-sex conversation with asking questions.

“Glad to be of service” Clarke replied with a hint of pride in her voice. Her smirk on the other hand, showed a great deal of smugness. 

“How are you...so....amazing at this?” Lexa asked making eye contact with the still smirking blonde. 

“Experience, I guess. I mean, I did have about half a year to experiment with Sophia before....” Clarke hesitated. She did not want to dwell on her incarceration at the moment and nor did she want Lexa to pester her about it. “we were separated. The Ark was a harsh place to live. But that's not where I want to go with this” Clarke said lamely, not knowing how to avoid this part of the conversation. “Sophia was a few years older, more experienced. We found each other through sheer luck. We played around, we experimented. But I've also been experimenting with you, trying to gauge your reactions, trying to come up with scenarios that you might like.” She said, her tone growing gentler as she started talking about Lexa.

The brunette sensed that Clarke does not want to be questioned too much about her previous lover just now and she relented, allowing her to steer the conversation away. For now.

“Did you like being tied down?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, Clarke. It was weird at first, but it grew on me. I enjoyed it very much. Although....” She said mischievously. “If you want to experiment some more with it you....might need heavier ropes” She said with a self-satisfied grin. 

“haha” Clarke replied sarcastically. “I was rather thinking of stealing shackles from the dungeon...” She shot back with an equally mischievous grin.

“You know... I think I may have seen something more comfortable in some of the old world tech brought in a few weeks ago...” Lexa said. Or rather it was like as if Lexa threw in an nuclear bomb.

“What old world tech?” Clarke asked suspiciously.

“Oh you know...I have archaeological teams across my lands trying to excavate as much of the old world ruins as possible. Sometimes they find pockets of treasures. Old storage places underground that had not been completely destroyed during..praimfaya” Lexa explained. “It's the second time they have stumbled upon a storage unit of... well... sex toys.” Lexa mumbled the last two words. 

“WHAT?” Clarke yelped in surprise before bursting out laughing. “Are you.... are you bloody telling me that you have archaeological teams digging up dildos and shit from beneath the ground?” it was too much, the mood was broken and Clarke laughed herself into a stupor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeease please review? I am so anxious to know what you think about these sessions. This story is my first time writing any sort of BDSM at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lot don't mind a little fluff amidst all this filthy smut. There's also some very minor "conflict" or rather awkward misunderstanding but I promise there is no angst planned whatsoever.
> 
> P.S. you are devilishly lucky. This is super long because I just couldn't stop writing this chapter. I hope you...enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Request considered: TOYS. Also full of hints for future chapters.

Lexa had decided that once in a while lazy Sunday mornings were acceptable even for commanders. There were no unavoidable political tangles to solve, no one asking her to judge their case, no immediate threats to deal with. It was just her, Clarke and a very beautiful morning with sunshine streaming through the windows enveloping the blonde's body in a bright halo.

Clarke was still slumbering peacefully on her back, face angled in Lexa's direction. The sheets had ridden down at some point during the night, they were now pooled around Clarke's hips, leaving her almost entirely exposed to Lexa's hungry gaze. Her whole body was bathed in warm sunlight which explained to Lexa why the woman didn't stir from her sleep when she pulled the covers off herself. And how grateful she was that she did. She spent a good while admiring the view, for in her opinion, there was plenty to look at. Her soft belly was beginning to show muscle lines, her body adapting to the physically harsh conditions of life on Earth. Lexa traced each and every line with her eyes but as Clarke's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, it inevitably drew Lexa's attention back to her breasts. Two perfectly shaped pink nipples crowned generously sized creamy pale mounds and her mouth watered at the thought of wrapping her lips around them.

When looking was no longer enough the brunette scooted closer and ever so softly started caressing the dips on Clarke's sides with her fingertips. Then her touches grew bolder and she allowed her palm to smooth over soft skin, gently brushing her hand against the underside of Clarke's breast. All the while she had her eyes trained on Clarke's face. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for. A part of her wanted to wake her beautiful lover and spend time with her, another part just wanted to enjoy the peaceful silence. When Clarke drew a deeper breath that was exhaled as more of a sigh Lexa knew that she had managed to stir the blonde from her sleep. “Mmm, perhaps your lips would like to finish what your fingers have started?” * Clarke mumbled with a soft satisfied smirk.

Lexa raised an amused eyebrow at the request, something Clarke could not have seen because she had not bothered to open her eyes yet. Not feeling the need for a verbal reply Lexa leaned in and gently started caressing the blonde's sun kissed skin with her lips. She moved up between Clarke's breasts, occasionally flicking the tip of her tongue out between kisses until she reached the blonde's collarbone.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Lexa whispered onto her lips before she kissed her.

“Morning to you too.” Clarke replied, stretching her muscles briefly before wrapping both of her arms around the brunette's lithe frame. “I could get used to this.” She commented happily but still half asleep. “You still being in bed when I wake up.”

Lexa rewarded the sweet admission with another soft kiss, a bit more lingering this time before she pulled back to smile at Clarke who still refused to open her eyes.

“I have the whole day at my disposal as far as I know. What would you like to do today?” She asked.

Clarke's eyes flew open when the meaning of the words registered in her mind. “Really?” When Lexa just nodded a happy grin spread across her face and not a moment later a mischievous glint lit up in her eye. “Actually, several things come to my mind but... can we check out your sex toy stash first?”

Lexa knit her eyebrows together in confusion. Although she was half expecting hints at sex she wasn't sure what the blonde meant. “MY sex toy stash?”

“Yesterday you said that your archaeologists have brought back new sex toys from their excavation sites a few weeks ago?” Clarke tried to clarify.

“Well, yes. But they're not mine. I inspect everything whenever they come back. By law I can take whatever I want but I generally take very little. I allow them to trade whatever they find at the market.” Lexa explained. She had never had reason to get sex toys in the past. She had very limited time with Costia and they had simply not yet felt the need to try anything adventurous. And after Costia... after Costia Lexa essentially shut down her sexuality. That is, until Clarke came along.

Clarke's face fell as Lexa explained and a strange feeling of loss soured the taste in her mouth. “So...does that mean there are likely none left?” She asked tentatively, not hoping for a positive answer.

“It means I do not own a private collection, Clarke. But as far as I know these items are not held in particularly high value. I imagine they have plenty left, I can arrange for them to bring samples if you like.” Lexa offered, trying to bring the shine back into Clarke's suddenly stormy blue eyes.

“Or we could visit the market?” Clarke offered suggestively. “I'd rather look at everything than have them bring only a selection.”

Lexa's eyes grew wide at the suggestion. Her mind started racing with the possibility of how many different ways that could go wrong. Finally when she spoke up she tried for casual but failed. “Clarke. You do know that if we visit the market publicly we have to pretend that...” She trailed off, thinking of the best way to put it.

“We'd have to pretend that it is you who'll be screwing me into any and every available surface not the other way around?” Clarke asked bluntly. It was deliberate. The blonde got a kick out of embarrassing the lovely brunette currently sprawled all over her. At some point during their conversation, Clarke couldn't exactly pinpoint when, Lexa had moved to straddle her lazily, legs stretched out behind her, most of her body weight held off Clarke with her forearms. The position, especially with the conversation they were currently having, definitely gave her ideas.

Lexa could feel her cheeks heat up as she blushed violently. Her sharp intake of breath more or less resembled a hiss as image after image of being taken in various locations bombarded her mind. Her hips moved of their own accord which only added to her already raging blush as her body betrayed exactly how happy she was with Clarke's prophecy of the near future.

Clarke grinned at the brunette's very suggestive body reaction. Although they've only just begun this journey together she was already addicted to the way Lexa responded to her. Her hands automatically sought out her hips and she guided the brunette to repeat the movement. “Sit up.” She said gently, the order almost coming out as a request.

Lexa immediately obeyed, pulling her knees up to fold her legs beneath herself and properly straddle the blonde goddess beneath her. Clarke's hands had a firm grip on her hips and she proceeded to grind herself into Lexa, her eyes never leaving hers for a moment. “How would you like... to be fucked like this, hm? We could get a strap on and you could ride me like this.” Clarke said, her voice deepening an octave with suddenly flaring lust.

Lexa closed her eyes and imagined what that must feel like. She had never taken a male lover before so she had no idea if she would like it but this was Clarke. Anything attached to Clarke sounded like something she would enjoy.

“I've never done it before but with you... I'd like to try.” Lexa admitted softly.

Clarke's heart melted a bit at Lexa's admission of trust but it also made her wonder about something that left her chewing the side of her mouth with worry. She trailed her hands higher, palms caressing Lexa's sides, then her back until her arms were completely stretched and she pulled gently, guiding the brunette closer again. When Lexa was lying on top of her again she nudged their noses together.

“You do know that you can say no though, right? I mean even though our dynamic is that you submit to me, I want you to know that it's perfectly normal to have hard and soft limits.” Clarke explained. She realized that this was something they should have covered by now but the excitement of it all just flew over her head.

“Hard and soft?” Lexa answered the question with one of her own. She had a vague idea what they might mean but thought better to ask anyway.

“Yeah. A hard limit is something you never want to try and a soft limit is something you are open to trying but are really very nervous about or there are specific conditions that have to be fulfilled before you want to get into it.” Clarke explained. Mid-sentence she realized that she was verbatim quoting what Sophia had told her. It seemed like it had been a lifetime ago when in reality it couldn't have been more than two or three years. “And it's completely fine for your limits to change or not to change. You can decide that something you thought was soft is actually hard or the other way around. Despite our playtime dynamics, it's your body.” Clarke hurried to get the words out before Lexa brushed it off with her usual show of confidence.

“I trust you Clarke...” Lexa started to say but the immediate frown on the blonde's face told her that that was not what she wanted to hear “but if you ever suggest anything I'm weary of I shall let you know.”

“Thank you.” Clarke said, relaxing somewhat. “So... sex shop then?” She asked, playfully wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

  
  


Polis' streets seemed vulgarly loud compared to the serene calm of the tower's uppermost level. Clarke at first felt like it had been a chore to get out of bed and Lexa's warm embrace but her excitement grew as Lexa lead her through the busy streets. They spent quite some time discussing the finer details of pretending that the roles were reversed in their relationship. Lexa explained that many of her people only turned a blind eye to her relationship with Clarke because they assumed that Heda was using the Skaikru ambassador as a sort of sex slave. Clarke had been somewhat offended at first, the idea of being a sex slave was not at all appealing but the brunette made her understand that there was no alternative, at least for now. They shared a few sad moments when Lexa reminded Clarke of Costia which effectively quelled all of Clarke's complaints. She had agreed that being rumoured to be a sex slave was degrees better than having her head cut off. It also warmed her heart that Lexa promised to elevate her to a more dignified public status when Skaikru's place was more solidly accepted in the coalition.

In their bid to pretend that Lexa was indeed the dominant party in their relationship Clarke kept a respectful step behind Lexa and while her eyes were allowed to roam the streets they had agreed that whenever Lexa spoke to her Clarke would strike a submissive pose and be careful to avoid eye contact. It was an extremely odd experience for the both of them and Clarke was visibly relieved when Lexa indicated that they should turn into one of the buildings at the end of the road. It didn't stick out at all, it was much like most of the ruined buildings surrounding the tower.

“Heda! Em ste thomzop badan op yu. (It is a pleasure to serve you).” The occupant of the room immediately greeted Lexa. “Ambassador” The woman nodded in Clarke's direction as well, her tone pleasantly blank.

“Toria. I trust business is well. Do you have any of your...special wares left?” Lexa immediately cut to the thick of it, deciding on not wasting their precious time on pleasantries.

The woman's dark eyes grew wide in surprise for a moment but she covered it in a professional blank mask within a moment. She had pleasant features to look at. Her hair was dark like most of the Grounders and hers was somewhat matted as well, but she was missing all semblance of braids.

 _'Apparently she's not a warrior at all.'_ Clarke mused silently. It was their deal that she would let Lexa talk and figure out a way to allow Clarke to browse the toys to her heart's content without giving up their pretence.

“Yes, Heda, they have only been in for a few weeks. While interest in them is picking up news travels slowly. It will take some more weeks for travellers to arrive.” Toria explained to Lexa almost casually, as if they were old acquaintances.

“That is just as well. At least I can sample them myself. I trust you have no problem with that?” Lexa asked, the barest hint of an edge audible in her voice. It was all controlled, all premeditated. All for show.

“By Law, Heda, everything we find is yours. It is your generosity that allows me to run this shop.” Toria immediately answered with a deep bow of her head. “Please, this way.”

“Klark.” Lexa said. Clarke was immediately brought to attention. Lexa had pronounced her name in an odd way. Clarke realized that it was Lexa's native accent showing. _'Gosh, she must be nervous.'_ Her name sounded almost exotic on her lips and it definitely did something for Clarke. “You may select agreeable sizes of the items we have discussed. I shall inspect if they are to my liking when you are done. You may also choose something that strikes your fancy.” And with that she turned away as if she could care less and started inspecting some other, decidedly less sexy, items in the cabinets that lined the walls.

_'Mmm, very smooth...'_ Clarke thought absent-mindedly as she allowed the shop owner to lead her into the back room.

Not fifteen minutes later Clarke had returned, her arms clutching an assortment of toys. Lexa fought to keep the surprise off her face, lest she ruin their facade. She made a show if inspecting the toys, not even knowing what half of them were for, but putting on a knowing look. She even went so far as to make lewd comments about making good use of them on Clarke, all for the benefit of the archaeologist watching them with interest.

_'Oh baby girl...you are in so much trouble later...I'd say you won't know what hit you...but we both know it'll be me...'_ Clarke thought to herself as she fought to keep a straight face throughout Lexa's performance. Finally Lexa was satisfied that they made a good show of Lexa owning Clarke and they departed, toys modestly wrapped in some odd scrap paper.

* * *

“So...I don't know half of the things we've just brought home?” Lexa opened uncharacteristically bluntly as soon as they had deposited their haul on the bed.

“Mmmm, I have half the mind to not tell you in advance, baby girl...” Clarke replied in a suggestive tone. The nickname Clarke only ever used during play time told Lexa what kind of effect their outing had on Clarke.

Clarke stepped behind Lexa and pushed her front against the footboard of their bed, pressing her body flush against her back. Her arms circled her waist, effectively trapping the brunette between herself and the bed. “All those things you said in that store...the things you implied...” She whispered seductively into the brunette's ear. “I think you secretly enjoyed that, _Heda._ ” Clarke whispered, her lips grazing the shell of Lexa's ear.

“Not the way you think, ma'am” Lexa rushed to explain. “I imagined you doing all of those things to me while I said the opposite.”

“Hmpf...” Clarke let out of a puff of air through her nose. “Nice save, baby girl...” She pushed at Lexa's back, making the brunette bend over the footboard. “Tell me. Tell me what you imagined me doing to you.” she knew she was being evil, always pushing Lexa to talk about sex but it was a necessity in this game and the brunette was showing improvement.

“I...ugh...” Lexa stuttered, only partially from embarrassment. The fact that Clarke suggestively pushed her hips into her ass while she gently clawed at her back through the fabric of her shirt did nothing to improve her concentration. “I imagined you fucking me with the strap on like you said. I imagined you doing it from behind, like this.”

Clarke's mouth dried as she listened to Lexa, an odd thought about how that was because all the liquid in her body pooled between her legs floating by the edge of her consciousness. “What else did you imagine?”

“Just this, ma'am. You taking me, fucking me until I was a shivering mess. Controlling my orgasm.” Lexa answered hoarsely. Saying those vulgar words had a liberating effect on her. She took a sharp breath with a hiss when she felt soft hands moving against her crotch, undoing her pants. She was pleasantly surprised when Clarke unceremoniously shoved a hand down her pants and cupped her. She was already so wet for her.

“Uhmmm, good girl. I can feel you're ready for me. You really do enjoy me fucking you, don't you?” Clarke asked, enjoying her vulgar words. Dirty talk was definitely one of her kinks.

“God...yes, ma'am.”' Lexa moaned as a single finger started caressing her through her panties.

“Pick up each of the toys you are not familiar with and I'll tell you what I intend to do with it.” Clarke instructed, her one hand never leaving its warm and wet nest.

Lexa had difficulties concentrating with the finger deliciously torturing her but she made an effort. The first thing she picked up was an odd chain with what looked like jaws or hair clips on each end. She attempted to turn her head as she raised her hand clutching the chain but Clarke shoved her head back. “Don't turn around. Stay bent down like a good little girl. Lower your head. There you go. Nice and submissive for ma'am. That's how I like you.” Clarke praised. “Now, give that to me.” Lexa reached behind her and dangled the small chain from her fist, waiting for Clarke to take it.

“Oh these. These are nipple clamps.” Clarke said with pleasure. “You won't like them. Not at first anyway. I intend to punish you with them if you misbehave.” Clarke explained, an edge of smugness seeping into her voice. She dropped the clamps back on the bed and her newly free hand snaked underneath Lexa's shirt, up until it reached a pert breast. Her fingers sought out the brunette's nipple and twisted, gently at first. “Clamps won't be this gentle.” She whispered, her tone dancing on the border between seductive and dangerous. All the while her hips continued to gently pump into Lexa from behind, a single finger working her up through now soaked panties. “They'll bite into your nipple” She explained, tweaking the captive nipple between her fingers more harshly this time. “they'll send a red hot flame of pain dancing down your spine. You will feel like you have become nothing but your nipples. But if you are patient enough and if you have the taste for it, it'll eventually start transforming into a pool of heat between your legs.” Clarke promised darkly and harshly tweaked the abused bit of flesh again. Lexa hissed in pain but the fact that her hips bucked into Clarke told the blonde that she was not exactly averse to the idea.

“What else?” Clarke asked after a few seconds of allowing Lexa to just take in all the sensations bombarding her body. It took the brunette a few moments to focus but eventually she handed a bunch of straps to her.

“Ah. These are a special kind of restraints.” Clarke purred, the fire lighting up in her belly afresh as she imaged Lexa bound with them. “It allows me a lot more freedom. And a lot less for you. This baby lets me bind your wrists behind your back and also lets me attach it to a collar around your neck. It's impossible to escape from it even if you turned out to be super flexible.” Clark said triumphantly. Then a thought occurred to her. “Are you, baby girl? Flexible I mean.”

“To some extent yes. Although I'm not sure what you mean, ma'am?” Lexa replied, getting the words out with difficulty between breaths. The single digit Clarke had not let rest since it started moving had just at that moment slipped under her panties and finally made contact with her bare skin.

“Never you mind. I'll just experiment with you when the mood strikes.” Clarke answered mysteriously. Almost as if to make a point she allowed her finger to dip lower, her fingertip dipping into Lexa's entrance. “Hmmmm, baby girl, you are so wet for me. Is your body trying to tell me something?” She asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes, ma'am. I mean...no ma'am. I'm not trying to say anything. I'm just taking whatever you decide to give me.” Lexa tried to figure out what the right answer would be. Sometimes Clarke kept her on her toes with her expectations.

“That is as it should be.” Clarke said approvingly. “Anything else in there that strikes your fancy?” She was hoping that the brunette would hand her a certain item she picked up. After some rummaging Clarke was delighted to see that Lexa handed her the very object she had been waiting for.

“Ah, yes. This. This, baby girl, is a butt plug.” Clarke said triumphantly. “It's designed to be tucked nice and snugly inside that tight little ass of yours.” Her voice dropped an octave as she said it, barely above a growl.

“Wha....what?” Lexa asked, shocked. She had not expected that. “Uh...but...that's...” Her brain stammered through the remnants of the lust-induced fog that settled around her brain. “Why....why would you want to do that me?” Lexa asked, voice shocked.

Clarke heard the change of tone and froze for a moment. She gently removed her hand from Lexa's pants which immediately earned a groan of disapproval. “Don't complain. We need to talk about this.” Clarke ordered in her no nonsense tone. “And I need your head clear for that.” She added as an explanation as to why she removed her hand from where they both wanted it to be. She grabbed the brunette's hand and guided her to the couch. When Lexa sat down she did the same, cross-legged, scooting close enough that Lexa's thigh was pushed between her crossed ankles.

“Lexa. This is exactly what I talked about in the morning. If you don't want me to...do it to you, you need only say so.” Clarke said gently. “As to the why... because it's pleasurable. It could also be the prelude to another pleasurable and very dominant act I thought we could try if you wanted it. But only IF you wanted it.”

“Pleasurable?” Lexa asked, her voice bordering on incredulous. The very fact that Clarke would even imply that was ridiculous. She had occasion to see _that_ being done and it was nothing short of horrible.

Clarke narrowed her eyes for a moment as a thought occurred to her. “Why am I getting the vibe that either something very traumatizing happened to you or this is some cultural difference I am not aware of?”

“Because you're smart, Clarke.” Lexa dead paned in answer to the rhetorical question. “I agree that... taking someone that way... in the ass... is the ultimate act of domination. But that is something we only do to the vilest of war criminals. Or someone we wish to torture. I've never seen anyone take the slightest hint of pleasure from being on the receiving end. Having that done to you is regarded as irreparable shame.” Lexa explained solemnly. She did her best to control her sudden spike of anger and hurt pride.

Somewhere around the middle of Lexa's explanation Clarke's features shifted from confusion and concentration to a brief flash of enlightenment and then annoyance which she tried to hide behind a blank mask. It all made sense to her why Lexa reacted the way she did. _'God damn straight male culture...'_ She thought with annoyance.

“Lexa” Clarke said. The use of her name indicated that playtime was definitely paused for the time being. “I'd like to apologize for not bringing this up more... gently. I did not mean to offend you in any way. We have never used sexual acts as punishment so I had no idea this would be an issue.” Clarke said, genuinely sorry that she upset Lexa. “But... maybe I can explain. It's a male thing. They generally don't like that being done to them because they have this stupid idea that it makes them weak. So I guess the whole punishment thing makes total sense considering how your culture views weakness. But if it's not done with the intention of hurting the other it really is pleasurable. It takes a great deal of trust and familiarity between the people involved but if it's done with care and love it's an extremely unique experience.” Clarke said fondly, remembering that one time she experienced it.

Lexa sat next to Clarke, taking her words in. The gentle expression on Clarke's face, the fond way in which she spoke of it perplexed the brunette. It was not something they did very often but the total of three times she had seen it done it was drilled into her mind relentlessly that this was worse than death. It was humiliation beyond repair. And yet here was this golden haired goddess who dropped from the sky, so different from them even in her looks, and she claimed that this act of humiliation could be enjoyed. The faraway look she got in her eye made Lexa wonder if she was in fact remembering her own experience.

“Have I broken you?” Clarke asked in a worried tone.

“What?” Lexa asked, suddenly dragged out of her thoughts by the question that didn't make sense.

“Never mind, it's just an expression. Are you okay? How do you feel about all this? It's okay if you want to set this as a hard limit.” Clarke offered sincerely, although secretly she hoped that the brunette wouldn't. She'd never push but she hoped this would be something they could share.

“Can I think about it some more before I answer?” Lexa asked, frowning.

“Of course. Think about it all you want. If you want, you can share your thoughts. If you don't, that's fine too.” Clarke reassured her. She picked up the plug from where she dropped it between her legs. “I'll just...put this in the bedside drawer. If you want it can stay out of sight and out of mind. And...you let me know if or when you want to talk about it?” Clarke said. She had a vague feeling that she was possibly overcompensating her cultural blunder but she wanted to be extra sure that Lexa felt comfortable with everything that was happening.

* * *

A couple of hours later Clarke and Lexa found themselves gravitating back towards bed. Clarke worried that her botched attempt at introducing anal play would make their interactions awkward but Lexa was nothing if not obliging and easy going. They spent some time doing innocent couple-y things but as time passed their remarks became more and more sexualized.

“I really want to try that strap on on you.” Clarke whispered roughly into a kiss. “Is that okay with you?” She asked to confirm, still conscious of their awkward conversation from before. To her relief Lexa vigorously nodded into the kiss, at first not even wanting to break it to reply. When she did finally break the kiss it was to breathe a single word onto her lips before diving back. “Where?”

Clarke was stunned for a moment, misunderstanding the question. Her lips slowed their movement and she nearly broke the kiss to take a good look at Lexa when it suddenly hit her that the brunette wasn't asking where she wanted to enter her but rather if she had a location in mind. She actually had several, although some of the more athletic positions would either require some external help or she would seriously need to start working out. The mental image of fucking Lexa while standing up, with the brunette's legs wrapped around her hips had a powerful effect on Clarke and she moaned into the kiss in reaction.

“Bed for now” Clarke made the decision. She guided the brunette towards the bed, lip locked the entire way. When she felt Lexa bump into the bed she broke this kiss, schooled her features into a confident mask and ordered her to strip and kneel by the bed. She in return snatched the strap-on harness and retreated to the adjoining bathroom. Her mind reeled with the myriad of possibilities and she needed a moment alone while she strapped in to decide what to do. She mentally flipped through her catalogue of experiences, some on the receiving some on the giving end, all with Sophia.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom she was missing her shirt but her pants and boots were still on, only now she had a rather evident addition bulging at her crotch. Lexa didn't see her at first for she had her head lowered which Clarke definitely appreciated. Almost as if by instinct Lexa chose to submit willingly today which was a godsend. Clarke had vague misgivings about how well she'd perform if she had to make Lexa submit. _'Sophia wasn't kidding when she said that dominants can have insecurity issues too...'_ She thought semi-distractedly.

“Follow me” Clarke told Lexa in passing as she strode towards the armchairs with determination. She plopped down in one of them, finally facing a very naked and very appealing Lexa. The brunette's eyes immediately homed in on the bulge between her legs, her pupils dilating at the realization that Clarke had already strapped in. She sat with her legs as wide apart as they would go in the arm chair leaving plenty of space for Lexa.

“Kneel.” Clarke commanded. Lexa followed the order, kneeling between her legs as she assumed she was expected.

“Who do you belong to?” Clarke asked, tone demanding and strict.

“You, ma'am.” Lexa answered without hesitation.

Clarke leaned forward, crowding Lexa's personal space. They were close enough to kiss but Clarke stopped just short of touching their lips together, the breaths mingling. “Are you willing to prove it?” She whispered.

“Just tell me how, ma'am.” Lexa responded. She had an idea where this was going and while she was unsure how exactly to go about it, seeing how she had never done it before, she was willing to give it a go. Even if she didn't understand why it would be good for Clarke. _'It is not like she will be able to feel anything...'_

“How about you take those delicious lips of yours, pretty girl, and wrap them around my cock?” Clarke said.

“Yes, ma'am.” Lexa said simply, deciding that she could ask about the reasons behind this after they were done. She undid Clarke's pants and outrageously purple dildo happily bounced out of its confines. Taking the most obvious approach Lexa attempted to put as much of it in her mouth as possible, nearly choking on it on first try.

“Whoa, baby girl. Easy. I take it you have not done this before?” Clarke said, amusement lacing her voice. _'Of course not... whoever would dare to ask Heda to blow him off.'_ When the brunette shook head no Clarke decided to have pity on her. She felt like being soft that day. “Don't take the whole thing into your mouth immediately. Deepthroating is something that needs practice.” Clarke's eyes misted over for a brief moment as another mental image assaulted her before adding. “Although... that IS something I might want you to practice in the future. Come to think of it, fucking your mouth definitely has its appeal.” Clarke stared at Lexa with lust filled eyes, her hand curling into brown locks in excitement. Lexa didn't know yet that the dildo had a clit stimulating bump at the back and she would enjoy whatever mischief they got up to immensely. “Just go easy on it, start with an inch or two. Get used to it. Then go from there.” Clarke instructed the brunette. Before she allowed her to begin, however, she felt the need to make sure everything was alright. “Are you still okay with everything?” Clarke asked, her lips grazing Lexa's left ear softly. The immediately whispered yes was all it took to relieve Clarke's anxiety.

When she leaned back and looked first at Lexa then at the dildo expectantly she was pleased that no further words were necessary. Heeding her previous instruction, Lexa took on a more manageable length of the dildo, experimenting with it. Clarke sat back comfortably in the chair, one hand still tangled in dark hair. She closed her eyes to enjoy the gentle sensations. The bump at the base of the dildo barely moved yet, only hinting at what it could do if they were to move more vigorously.

It was odd at first for Lexa but after a minute or two she felt Clarke's fingers twitch on her scalp, indicating that somehow the blonde was indeed deriving pleasure from this, which definitely served as a morale booster for her. She was surprised to find that it was an oddly meditative experience, moving her head back and forth repeatedly. She found that if she put one hand at the base of the dildo she could direct it more easily. Then as an added benefit she also realized that this way she could push it against Clarke's core which earned her a very pleased sounding growl of approval. The idea of doing this for a man felt repulsive but doing it for Clarke... not having been forbidden Lexa stealthily sneaked one of her hands between her own thighs to check what state she was in and she was surprised to find that she was absolutely drenched.

Focusing back on the task at hand Lexa's world narrowed down to working her way over the length of dildo, progressively attempting to take more and more of it into her mouth as she got used to its dimensions. Clarke's occasionally tightening fingers on her scalp skirted around the edge of her consciousness serving as a reminder that she was indeed pleasuring her ma'am but she felt herself slowly slip into that layer of subspace where she just let things happen to her, blindly trusting Clarke to guide her.

Clarke on her part sat mesmerized, staring at the brunette in wonder. When the stimulation changed and the dildo started feeling really great against her clit she opened her eyes to see what had changed and she was stunned to find an utterly focused Lexa kneeling between her legs, sucking her purple dildo with eager enthusiasm. Clarke was delighted to see that it didn't take a lot of time for the brunette to find her technique, she already managed to take nearly all of the dildo into her mouth, only about two inches were missing. Seeing the eager bobbing of her lover's head between her legs helped Clarke chase the remainder of her insecurities away and she could finally tap into that flow experience she enjoyed so much during their playtime. This created such a wave of love and affection in Clarke's heart that she decided it was time to reward her beautiful girl. _'I mean... whoever said that a domme could not be affectionate and generous from time to time...'_

“That's enough, baby girl.” Clarke said. “Come up here.” She said and pulled Lexa off her dildo and into a searing kiss. “Mmmm, you did such a good job, sucking ma'am's cock. You deserve a reward.” She said suggestively. “I'm going to fuck you silly from behind. But you get to decide where that happens.”

“On the bed?” Lexa asked, her eyes shining with an eager hope.

Clarke chuckled merrily at the brunette's choice of location. “You're a comfortable kitten aren't you...? Alright. Get on the bed on all fours.” Clarke commanded and allowed herself a moment to appreciate Lexa's ass as the brunette hasted to comply.

Clarke followed her shortly and kicked her boots off before following her lover on the bed. She positioned herself behind a very eager and very _wet_ Lexa. She allowed the very tip of the dildo to graze Lexa's slick slit, taking care to make sure the brunette didn't manage to impale herself on it yet if her hips twitched. “You want this?”

“Yes ma'am.” Lexa breathed enthusiastically. Despite her initial misgivings she was so immersed in her subspace and was so incredibly turned on that anything Clarke suggested sounded amazing.

“Yes what Lexa, say it.” Clarke commanded. One of her hands was on the side of Lexa's butt, limiting the eager brunette's movement the other on the base of the dildo to better guide it. She pushed the tip against Lexa's entrance and marvelled at how responsive her lover already was. The dildo brushed her outer lips aside, giving Clarke a view of how open and how _ready_ Lexa was.

“I want you to fuck me, ma'am. Please.” Lexa said, the by now familiar words rolling off her lips easily.

Clarke wasn't satisfied yet. “Oh come now, baby girl” She aligned the shaft of the dildo flush against her pussy and leaned forward to grab a fist full of hair for emphasis. “You can beg better than that.” She spent the next few minutes driving Lexa crazy with one hand, sometimes tweaking a nipple then rubbing the brunette's clit much too gently to actually achieve anything.

“Ma'am....please... god I need you so badly... please... I need that dildo inside. Please fuck me.” Lexa moaned, her resolve to just take whatever Clarke dished out cracking under the sweet torture.

“Getting better” Clarke approved. She ceased her torture for just a moment and ever so slowly guided the entire dildo into Lexa, her pussy swallowing it right up to the hilt without resistance. Lexa moaned with abandon, relief at being filled flooding her. She could feel her slick walls stretching to accommodate the length of the dildo, anticipating the sweet friction she needed so badly. But Clarke, instead of moving back out, held Lexa's hips firmly to stop her from fucking herself on her dildo. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes, ma'am, yes. Please. Please move. Please fuck me.” Lexa groaned, desperate for more friction.

“How much do you want it?” Clarke teased.

“With everything that I am. The whole time I was sucking your cock ma'am, I imagined you doing all sort of dirty things to me. I wanted the whole thing in my mouth so you could even fuck my mouth like you said you wanted to.” Lexa answered, hoping that this was the key to her release.

“Oh, well if you want it so much...” Clarke said playfully, pretending that she didn't realize how riled up she was. She held out for just a moment longer before she finally started moving her hips, slowly at first but quickly finding a satisfying rhythm. Lexa's arms collapsed at the elbow after the first few thrusts, her forehead hitting the furs as she started panting and moaning heavily.

“I want to know when you are close” Clarke demanded as she thrust into the brunette in a steady rhythm.

“Ma'am. God, please don't deny me. Please. I'll go crazy. Please just let me come.” Lexa begged, terrified that Clarke might start her usual game of denying her orgasm. She knew it was for her benefit but she was so worked up she didn't think she would survive.

“I will, baby girl.” Clarke said between gasps. Between the combined effort of pumping into Lexa and chasing her own release her breath was slowly becoming laboured. “I'm in a generous mood. But I still want you to ask for permission.” Clarke could feel her own release approaching but she was determined to make Lexa come first. She adjusted Lexa's hips somewhat to find another angle, making the brunette bend her knees just a bit further back. The shift allowed her to thrust deeper inside Lexa and only after a few thrusts Lexa started begging for release.

“I'm close, ma'am. So close. Please. Can I come?” Lexa's words were barely more than audible breaths.

“Yes, Lexa, come for me.” Clarke consented, one hand snaking down to press a finger to her clit. Her hips went into overdrive, pumping as fast as her aching muscles would allow and within a matter of seconds drove Lexa over the edge. Lexa gasped and moaned unintelligibly, animalistic groans tore from her throat as she came.

Clarke now chased her own release on the hilt of the dildo, her movements falling apart, thrusting mindlessly without rhythm. “so close...” she mumbled, her forehead wrinkling in concentration. It was Lexa's whimpers and groans that eventually pushed her over her own edge. Her thrusts became slower but sharper as she rode her own climax. She barely managed to pull out and fall to the side before she collapsed on Lexa.

* * *

They spent a good few minutes recovering, arms blindly searching for the other's embrace, pulling each other into an embrace. It was awkward with the dildo still sticking out proudly from Clarke's crotch but Lexa still managed to spoon Clarke from the side.

It was Lexa who first managed to get her breathing under control. “That was....that was fantastic.” She summarized with a huge grin on her face.

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, still breathing too hard to form coherent sentences.

“Yeah...I fell so deep in my subspace...it was strange at first. I didn't understand why that would be fun for you. But then I realized that somehow it was. And then... it was something about the repetitive motion. My brain could just shut down, it didn't need to think. All I was in that moment was that one repetitive motion and the desire to do it better. I wanted to do it better for you.” Lexa explained, knowing that Clarke would be asking anyway.

“Oh Lexa. You really are perfect for me. You have no idea the things you do to me.” Clarke said emotionally. It was so important for her to hear these words.

“I think I have a pretty good idea...” Lexa chuckled, remembering back. “Did you notice that I came twice?” She enquired.

“Wait, what? When?” Clarke came to attention immediately. Her mind was on an entirely different track but that question halted her impending emotional admission.

Lexa chuckled again and pressed a gentle kiss to Clarke's shoulder. “When you didn't stop thrusting into me. You were chasing your own release and you kept thrusting. You didn't let me wind down after the first and it built up into a second wave. I thought it would overwhelm me at first.” Lexa volunteered the information, anticipating that the blonde would ask anyway. One look into widening blue eyes confirmed that she had been correct. “But then I heard you coming above me and I felt how erratic your thrusts were becoming and...” Suddenly Lexa looked extremely sheepish but she finished the sentence anyway. “and I admit I had to touch my clit to get off the second time. It was so intense. It was amazing.”

Relief flooded Clarke when Lexa reassured her that her selfish chase for her own orgasm didn't hurt her. When she got over her worry she actually felt rather proud that she managed to make Lexa come twice within minutes. After a while Clarke realized that her discomfort was due to the straps still digging into her hips so she quickly discarded the toy, happy that she could now snuggle into Lexa's body without anything getting in the way. That was the position they fell asleep in, thoroughly spent, thoroughly relaxed, and absolutely sure in the yet unspoken love they felt for one another.

FOOTNOTE:

*Yes, I have taken this sentence from the wonderful Lena Headey playing Queen Gorgo in 300.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak preview: I'm considering blindfolding and(/or) bondage in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the emotional parts. Also I'd appreciate feedback on how I did with the whole insecurity regarding anal play bit. I thought it would be sort of OOC for a badass warrior to be into it immediately. Also I figured it'd be too perfect if there wasn't at least some insecurity or mismatching desires. or something. Well, how believable did it turn out?
> 
> Oh and what about domme insecurities? I'm so not a dominant and don't have one available to talk to at the moment so I have no idea if that was accurate?
> 
> As always, leave a request if you'd like to see something happen. I will get to it eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, QueenofVans! I'm gifting this chapter to you because you made me revisit this and update.. :) Hope you enjoy, despite the lack of plugs in it *wink* I really wanted to give poor Lexa a little more time LoL
> 
> I'm super excited about this chapter you people, so please please please review? Whaddaya think about this one?

* * *

Clarke had started mentally preparing for Lexa's return from Shallow Valley almost as soon as she departed. Strange occurrences made the superstitious people of the Valley weary and requested Heda's wisdom and reassuring presence. Clarke found it almost humorously hypocritical how the clan leaders raged against her authority over them when they were confident in their own powers but were not too proud to send ambassadors to grovel at her feet for protection the moment they were confronted with the seemingly inexplicable. It was hard for Clarke to think of them as anything but obnoxious brats strutting up a dust in the village centre while in their element only to run to mommy's side to hide when the bigger kids arrived.

Clarke had a very good idea of how cranky and annoyed Lexa would be when she finally did return home. Just the journey there and back would take over a week in total. Sure if she were to set out alone it would be much quicker but Heda cannot exactly allow herself to travel alone and a full convoy definitely slowed her down. And then there was the matter of actually solving the mystery at hand. From past experience Lexa guessed that she'd be away for three or four weeks at most but she couldn't know for sure. So Clarke needed to be ready at any time to lift from Lexa's shoulders the dead weight she knew would be plaguing her after such an extended period without any sort of release.

* * *

In the end six weeks had passed by the time Lexa had found her way home to her and the only reason Clarke never broke down from pure nerve was because her lover was considerate enough to send weekly news by riders to keep her updated.

In an unprecedented manner Lexa arrived at her own bedchambers in the middle of the night because propriety be damned, the only thing that kept her going was the thought of curling her body around Clarke for comfort.

Naturally the entire tower came to life like a disturbed bee hive almost the moment her advance party rode through the gates of Polis. Titus was up and fussing over her, immediately wanting to be debriefed despite the regular news delivered but Lexa waved him aside, not willing to talk shop until the next morning.

Pulling on her last reserves she continued a rather fine and imposing strut towards her bedchambers, knowing that she needed to stay the epitome of control and authority until the moment her chamber doors were closed behind her by her personal guard.

She stopped on the threshold of her chambers, momentarily blinded by the lack of artificial light. Apparently none of her servants had thought to awaken Clarke when the news of her imminent arrival reached the tower. Feeling far too exhausted, Lexa decided to dwell on whether she was comforted or annoyed by this tomorrow. Clarke's sleeping form was illuminated by the full moon travelling its arc on this side of the tower.

When Lexa took the final steps inside the doors immediately clicked shut behind her. To her pleasure and approval the sound woke Clarke who immediately sat up in bed, hand stretched out in front of her presumably holding a knife to defend herself against an intruder.

“Who's there?” her voice was rough from sleep but appeared to be completely at attention. Lexa couldn't help but admire her skai girl all the more for it.

“Em ste Ai, Klark” (It is me, Clarke). Lexa announced her presence as she walked further into the room to allow the moon to illuminate her as well.

“Lexa?” Clarke could only stare at her in disbelief for some seconds, her mouth hanging open in surprise. For a second she wondered if she was still asleep but the closer Lexa got to their bed the more real she got. In another second Clarke was out of the bed and rushing to meet Lexa midway.

Their bodies collided with force and Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist apparently intent on merging their bodies together. “You're back!” She whispered in shocked joy before seeking out her lips with hers. It was a needy kiss, a messy collision of parted lips that soon left them panting with their foreheads pressed against each other's. Their hands groped at whatever skin they could find, of which Lexa was at a decided advantage because Clarke's sleeping attire was a lot skimpier than her formal travelling clothes.

“I missed you, Niron (loved one).” Lexa whispered against her lips as she guided Clarke back towards their bed. While she felt momentarily energized by their reunion the ache in her limbs and her sore back muscles reminded her that all she was truly capable of at that moment was discarding her clothes and crawling in bed to sleep.

“And I missed you. I was terribly lonely without you.” Clarke admitted gently as she allowed herself to be lead back to bed. She only had to take one look at Lexa's exhausted eyes to know that her lover was probably barely managing to hold herself upright. Without waiting for an explicit request she started helping her out of her armour and clothes and before soon two very naked bodies were comfortably snuggled against each other in Lexa's favourite position: Clarke on her back with Lexa's head resting just above her heart, legs loosely intertwined. The relieved sigh that escaped Lexa's slips when she settled in told volumes of her emotional state to Clarke whose mind buzzed with plans even as Lexa's even and deep breaths told her that she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

  
  
It was another couple of days before life had turned back to normal after Heda's return during which everyone demanded Lexa's attention, leaving very little time for them together. If Clarke was honest with herself she had been expecting this.

After an extremely dull meeting with the ambassadors one day, however, Clarke and Lexa had found that they had a completely free afternoon and evening together. With a knowing look Clarke suggested that they retire to their bedchambers which Lexa was only too eager to agree with.

The moment they were in the privacy of their room Clarke took control of the situation and pushed Lexa right up against the wall, smashing their lips together. Her tongue demanded entrance almost immediately and she thoroughly plundered her lovers mouth. When Lexa's hips started a jerky but enthusiastic grinding motion against her thigh she broke the kiss and leaned further in to whisper into Lexa's ear. “Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to fuck you while you were away, baby girl?” Her voice was barely more than a growl and she punctuated the question with small nips at Lexa's ear. Pleased by Lexa's groan and tightening grip on her Clarke continued her verbal assault as she started pushing back, grinding her own sex against Lexa's thigh. “Have you thought about me having my way with you while you were away, _Heda?_ ”

Clarke could hear Lexa replying something but it was unintelligible, barely more than the air leaving her lungs. A hand immediately twisted the brunette's hair and tugged on it sharply. “I asked you a question, _Heda._ Are you not going to be my good little girl today?” Clarke asked, putting a dangerous edge into her tone. “Am I going to have to punish you instead of giving you the surprise I had planned?”

“Ma'am. I...” Lexa moaned out. There really was enough desire coursing through her upon Clarke's words to warrant such a moan but she also wanted to stall for time. Her mind froze for a moment. A bratty voice inside her head desperately begged her to disobey ma'am and try to get punished. Punishment sounded like fun. But the good girl in her raged against the brat's advice and urged Lexa not to do it. She suspected that the surprise Clarke had planned for her would be fun as well. She also didn't want to risk pissing Clarke off for fear that the blonde would see through the ruse and make sure Lexa didn't enjoy her punishment.

“You what, Lexa?” Clarke asked deliberately more impatiently than she actually felt. She knew damn well what was happening inside her lovers head at that moment. She had, after all, just dangled two very appealing prospects in front of her. But she wasn't in the mood to allow her to dwell on it for too long.

“I want to be your good girl, ma'am.” Lexa rasped out, her eager to please side winning in the end. “I've thought about you constantly while I was away, ma'am.”

“Did you touch yourself? Did you fantasize that it was me doing it?” Clarke purred into her ear, all the while keeping up the steady rhythm with her hips.

“Yes ma'am. I craved your touches so bad. I spent the entire day commanding people... by each night my only desire was to be commanded by you.” Lexa mustered a more eloquent reply, hoping to please Clarke with it. And please she did. Clarke growled in approval before ordering Lexa to strip.

“Get on the bed. On your back.” Clarke commanded in her best no nonsense tone. On the inside she was growing giddier, excited for some of the things she had planned for today. She straddled the patiently waiting brunette and attacked her lips again. Within a matter of minutes both women were shamelessly writhing against each other, filling the bedchamber with needy moans.

When Clarke's thigh slipped between Lexa's she was surprised by the sheer volume of wetness that smeared against her trousers. _'Oh, she's ready.'_ Clarke thought smugly. She broke their kiss and snaked a hand experimentally over Lexa's throat, staring at her intently to gauge her reaction. She was not disappointed. Lexa threw her head back and her hips jerked particularly hard. Clarke filed that information away for later "You're ready, aren't you, baby girl?”

“Yes, ma'am.” Came the instant reply.

“I'm going to immerse you in myself.” Clarke stated matter of factly and leant down to whisper the next words. “You've been away from me for so long... I'm going to flood every one of your senses with myself, until there is nothing left in your mind but me.”

“Yesss...please.” Lexa moaned. She had a few guesses how Clarke planned to accomplish some of it but her mind was much too fuzzy and she couldn't quite get herself to think complex thoughts. Whatever Clarke had planned, Lexa was sure it would be amazing.

Clarke reached out towards the bedside table and retrieved a small set of chains, which, when she dangled them in front of Lexa's face, the brunette recognized as the nipple clamps. Her pupils dilated at the prospect. She was both eager to try out something new but there was also a small nagging voice at the back of her mind, wondering if it was going to hurt too much.

“Is it going to hurt?” Lexa asked.

“Oh yes.” Clarke said with a devilish grin. “It's going to hurt alright. And it'll make you so pretty. Is my good little girl going to take the pain for me?” Clarke asked, her tone honey sweet.

Lexa swallowed visibly as her eyes remained glued to the clamps but she nodded. She had been craving this for weeks and she knew Clarke's habits. If she behaved and took whatever the blonde dished out without much complaint she would be very generous with her pleasure later on.

“Good girl.” Clarke praised. It was definitely a big part of their game. She caught on very early that the brunette had a definite praise kink and would go lengths to make sure she deserved it. “There are going to be some new rules tonight. First off, you are not allowed to beg today. Not unless I explicitly tell you.” Clarke said, her tone changing to her stern _'ma'am voice'._

“Second. I am going to use you today, baby girl. Use you in all the ways I've been dreaming about using you. I'm going to drive you crazy with want. And I'm going to torment you until your body is flushed red with exquisite pain.” Clarke purred the words into Lexa's ear. “And you are going to take it without begging or complaining.” It was not a question, it was a statement.

A wave of pleasure washed through Lexa at the words and she could not help but shudder. She watched as Clarke started playing with her body without further comment. Her fingers teased and rolled her nipples into hardened nubs. Clarke moved further down her body so she could comfortably lean forward and wrap her lips around one nipple, her fingers never leaving the other. She alternated between suckling on the sensitive flesh and flicking it with her tongue. When Lexa's hips involuntarily started moving she started gently nipping at the soft skin with teeth.

Clarke heard a strangled gasp leave Lexa's mouth so she raised her head to look at the brunette. “I want to hear your noises, baby girl. Just your noises. You can moan, mewl, groan. But no words of any kind, unless you are asked a question. I want you communicating like the good little pet that you are. Can you do that for me?” She asked, her fingers never stopping their pulling and rubbing of the nipple they held captive.

“Y-yes, ma'am.” Lexa managed to croak out, most of her attention still lingering on her nipple.

Pleased with the answer Clarke turned her attention back to the brunette's body. Deciding that her breasts were probably sensitive enough she took the nipple clamps that were discarded on the bed next to them and without warning attached both clamps to Lexa's nipples at the same time.

A shocked gasp of pain left Lexa's mouth and her body jerked in reaction. There was a burning pain that intensified as Clarke adjusted the clamps tighter which elicited an unrestrained hiss from Lexa. She stared down at her breasts. Both of her nipples were caught in tight jaws and the pain seemed to grow more intense from being able to see them.

Lexa was so engrossed in the consuming pain that she did not even notice Clarke leaving the bed until she returned. She had two dildos in her hand. Lexa got excited first at the prospect of being fucked so early but when she glanced at Clarke's now naked lower body she noticed that there was no harness on the blonde. Confusion must have been clearly written across her features because the next thing she heard was Clarke's laughter.

“Oh, baby girl. Did you think I was going to fuck you already?” There was mirth in her tone but it also clearly indicated that she did not care to hear an actual answer. All the humour disappeared from her face within a second and she tugged on the chains connecting the clamps, sharply enough to cause more agony but not sharp enough to disengage them.

Lexa yelped at the unexpected pain and both her hands shot out to first the furs beneath her for some sort of grounding. She looked at Clarke with clouded eyes, lust and weariness mingling in them. “Were you not paying attention to ma'am earlier? What did I say I was going to do?”

“Use me, ma'am. You said you were going to use me and torment me.” Lexa responded promptly, wishing to avoid further punishment. Her nipples started pulsing with pain. Not unbearably but it was noticeable.

Clarke straddled Lexa's chest, careful to keep all the weight off of the brunette and handed her the larger of the dildos. “Make this wet.” she commanded. Lexa slipped the dildo between her lips without hesitation and started moving the toy in and out of her mouth, all the while staring into Clarke's eyes.

The blonde eyed her with satisfaction for some time before she shimmied closer. One of her hands gripped the tall headboard for support while she took Lexa's hand that was still wrapped around the toy and guided to towards herself in a way that base of the dildo now pressed against her crotch. “Continue.” She said almost gently, and as Lexa started moving the toy in and out of her mouth again she followed the movement with her hips. Clarke allowed Lexa to set the pace for the first few thrusts to get a feel of what the brunette could take before she made her release the toy and she started doing the thrusting on her own.

It was a heady feeling for Clarke, seeing herself fucking Lexa's mouth with a dildo despite how tense her entire consciousness became with concentration. She was certainly tapping into that wonderful flow experience that came with the knowledge that this strong and proud creature beneath her would allow her and only her to do just about anything to her body; but there was also an intense demand of focus on her part, to make sure that she didn't hurt the brunette in the process.

“How does that feel, _Heda_?” Clarke asked, knowing full well that Lexa would not be able to answer. “I hope you feel all the exquisite humiliation from being fucked in the mouth with a toy.” Clarke said, her tone dark with the pleasure of being in control. “I want you to feel that, baby girl. Immerse yourself in the knowledge that I'm fucking your face just because I can.” Clarke said, groaning a bit when she felt herself drip. A thick gob of wetness travelled from her opening right down her thigh. Her entire focus was on Lexa but this was definitely doing things for her too.

After a few more thrusts Clarke stilled her hips and kept the dildo in Lexa's mouth as deep as she dared, hoping that the brunette would be able to take it without gagging. “Whose are you, pretty girl?” Clarke asked. “Are you mine?” The way her mouth was filled with the dildo, her lips wrapped snugly around its girth attempting to speak was futile. Lexa could only nod in response.

“Are you my pretty little play thing?” Clarke continued her questioning, her tone sweet and playful. Lexa answered with another nod. “Do you like me fucking your face?” Another nod. “Do you want to be fucked in your pretty pussy too?” An eager series of nods. Clarke chuckles at Lexa's eagerness. “Who does your release belong to then? Is it mine?” Lexa nods again, her eyes shining with hope. “Good girl. You are such an obedient little play thing today.” Clarke praised as she withdrew from Lexa's mouth then moved to lean in close. “I'm going to fuck your pretty pussy, baby girl, but you can't come yet. You must tell me if you are close.” Clarke purred, her lips almost touching Lexa's but not quite.

When she settled comfortably between Lexa's parted legs she saw that Lexa was so soaked that she made a little puddle of mess on the furs. That gave her the confidence to forego any foreplay and she unceremoniously shoved the dildo into the brunette's pussy right up to its base. Lexa gasped at the sudden fullness. She was so wet the toy slipped in effortlessly but she still needed a moment to adjust to its girth stretching her walls.

Clarke monitored Lexa's body language closely and when the brunette's body relaxed she experimentally moved the dildo out and then in again. When she saw no sign of discomfort she delivered a swift series of rough pumps, slamming the toy into her lover's pussy. The brunette groaned in ecstasy and her hands found purchase on the furs again. She was about to start moving her hips in time with Clarke's thrusts when to her disappointment Clarke ripped the dildo all the way out of her pussy.

She was about to lift her head to look at the blonde, wondering what she had in mind when she felt the dildo's head poke at her entrance again. She expected the previous brutal treatment but it never came. Clarke toyed with her for a bit, pressing the tip of head through her entrance but now quite allowing it to pop in completely before withdrawing again. Then instead of penetrating her she started dragging the length of the toy through Lexa's wet folds, making sure that it hit the brunette's clit every time.

It was sweet torture for Lexa that had her moaning and gasping within a few minutes. She desperately wanted to beg for more but remembered just in time that she was not allowed to. That alone made her all the more wetter. It made her feel helpless. Helpless to fend for herself, she was forced to endure the agonizingly slow climb towards her release, knowing that even if she did reach the edge Clarke wouldn't let her come yet.

Oddly enough, Lexa found that the lack of restraints were another source of her agony. At least when she was tied the tense friction from the ropes provided some relief, something to hold onto. Now she did not even have that. And gods she wanted to beg so much. When Clarke suddenly penetrated her again and started brutally fucking into her the sensation tore a series of animalistic groans from her. She wanted to watch the toy disappearing inside of her but it was all too much and she had to screw her eyes shut from the pleasure riding her body.

And just like that, the pleasure stopped again. Clarke had not only ceased all movement but removed the dildo altogether again.

“Lexa, are you still with me?” Clarke asked.

“Y..yes, ma'am.” Lexa managed to say after the second attempt, her first dying on her lips as an aftershock coursed through her body.

“Look at me then.” Came the command. Lexa looked at her blonde goddess who knelt between her legs and had a positively devilish smile.

“I'm going to push this smaller dildo into you. And you must hold it. If it falls out you will not get an orgasm tonight.” Clarke said in her best no nonsense tone. And without further comment she easily pushed the dildo into Lexa's well-lubricated channel. “Now up you get. Go kneel by the armchair.”

Lexa needed a moment to process the words. _'How on Earth does Clarke expect me to keep this tiny dildo inside if I have to walk? Does she want me to fail? Would that please her?'_ Thoughts raced through Lexa's mind as she gingerly slipped off the bed. Her inner walls desperately clung to the toy and she took small steps, worried that if she took longer strides the toy would clatter to the floor immediately.

She managed to reach the armchair without failure and promptly knelt on the pillow placed in front of the furniture clearly indicating her spot. A distant part of Lexa's mind was grateful that Clarke had provided a pillow. Sometimes the blonde was in the mood to make Lexa kneel on the hard concrete floor which left the brunette aching the next day.

When Clarke had deposited herself in the armchair soon after Lexa was surprised to find that she had art supplies in her hand. Her confusion must have been evident on her face because it drew yet another chuckle from Clarke.

“I did promise that I was going to immerse you in myself, did I not?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, ma'am.” Lexa replied dutifully, her mind still not making the connection.

“I'm introducing a new game today. You, pretty girl, are going to be my pussy warmer.” Clarke said, tone almost triumphant. “Sit down comfortably.” She commanded, waiting for Lexa to comply. “Closer. You can experiment with positions. I want you in this for the long run. You're going to press your face against my pussy, mouth closed. And that is it. You are not to move, you are not to lick. You will sit here, eyes and mouth closed, face pressed against my wet folds, your nose just above my clit.” Clarke explained her expectations. “Do it.”

Clarke waited patiently for Lexa to experiment. She slouched in the armchair, her buttocks resting near the edge so the brunette could have easy access to her. She was beyond excited about this idea of hers. It was the first game she was introducing to their sex life that she had not learnt from Sophia. This was all her imagination and the prospect of having Lexa pressed against her pussy doing whatever she wanted made her inner walls clench tightly.

“All settled?” Clarke asked to confirm, her tone losing some of its giddiness in favour of staying in character. Lexa had to strain her neck muscles a bit from this position to be able to look Clarke in the eyes as she nodded. She hoped that the blonde would not make her look into her eyes too often from this position.

“Good. I'm going to get some drawing done here. You are to sit just like I told you. That is going to be your standby mode. If I want to use you, like the good little toy you are, I will tap your head.” Clarke explained. “When I do you will open your mouth and lick. Nice and slow, broad licks from my entrance right to my clit. One lick per tap. If I tap your head twice you lick twice. Do you follow?” Clarke described the rules. When Lexa nodded again she rewarded her with a pleased smile. “Good girl.”

“When I want you to suck my clit I'll fist your hair. If I release your hair you go back to standby mode.” Lexa nodded in understanding again.

“Good girl. Assume position.” Clarke commanded. When Lexa closed her eyes and adjusted her head to the correct position, Clarke allowed a content sigh to escape her lips. And just like that, she promptly picked up her sketchpad and started drawing the pretty brunette kneeling between her legs.

She had only gotten round to drawing the first few lines when she decided to test the waters. She tapped the top of Lexa's head once. And promptly there came a slow and sensuous lick. Clarke grinned with excitement. _'Oh this was probably my best idea yet...'_

She spent the next fifteen minutes drawing happily, randomly tapping Lexa's head to get licked. Most often she would tap only once to remind her body of how wonderful it felt to have Lexa's tongue against it, then sometimes she'd pause her drawing and tap multiple times and count to see if Lexa was following her orders. So far Lexa had followed her orders impeccably.

Lexa, on her part, had the most amazing bodily experience she could remember. She was completely soaked and while her walls desperately clenched around the small shaft of the dildo, the only reason she could hold onto it at all was that this position allowed her thigh to support the base. Her nipples were now aching with a dull throb she could swear were in sync with her heartbeat but the most amazing feeling was no doubt the way Clarke surrounded her. Her taste and smell were constantly flooding her senses, driving her mad with the desire to eat her mistress' pussy only to be denied unless indicated otherwise.

She waited for each tap anxiously. When the first one came she was happy. She licked from Clarke's entrance right up to her clit as requested. And then it was all over. Her lips trembled from desire. She wanted a taste again so badly but it was forbidden. A few more licks later Lexa discovered exactly how torturous it was to be in 'standby mode'. She wanted to be 'used'. She soon grew desperate, her mind focused on the smell and the fading taste on her tongue, the texture of wetness against her lips and chin.

And then to her surprise fingers twisted in her hair. _'Suck her clit!'_ Lexa thought to herself with excitement and eagerly set to the task. Her lips wrapped around the prominently erect nub of nerves but she had barely managed to suckle it a few times before her hair was released. She mewled in disappointment but dutifully settled back into standby mode. She vaguely heard a chuckle from above her and realized that Clarke was enjoying herself. That simple fact quieted Lexa's discontent faster than anything could have.

“I want you to edge yourself, baby girl.” Clarke broke the silence. “Start circling your clit with your fingers very gently and slowly. I want you to enjoy it. Feel your pussy clench around the dildo. And just when you are about to come... you stop. And you let me know with one nice and broad lick. Get to it.”

It was almost strange, hearing Clarke's voice after their meditative silence. She obeyed without a thought, her fingers rubbing slow and deliberate circles over her clit just as she had been instructed. Jolts of pleasure shot through her body straight into her pussy as she toyed with herself, her breath coming in quick puffs against her mistress's clit as she neared her orgasm. It was always so much more difficult when she had to edge herself. At first she had been tempted to 'accidentally' fail to stop in time but she never did it. She was to eager to please ma'am. And after a while even the temptation was trained out of her. If Ma'am wanted her trembling on the edge and desperate, that was her prerogative. In the privacy of their bedchambers Clarke completely owned Lexa's body and soul.

When Lexa was sure she could take no more she removed her fingers from her sensitive clit and dutifully notified Clarke of her state with another broad lick. “Good girl.”

Lexa had no idea how much time had passed but felt oddly relieved that it was not time yet to stop. They had gone back to that relaxing silence where Lexa's world narrowed to the pussy pressed against her face and waiting to be used again. Excitement coursed through her again when fingers entwined themselves in her locks and she eagerly started sucking. And to her delight, this time the divine being above her did not remove her hand.

Clarke had soon realized the dual nature of this game she invented. It was the perfect game, really. She could only torment Lexa to the extent that she was willing to torment herself as well. When she could take no more of the brunette's face pressed so snugly against her she fisted her hair. It did not take a long time for her to start grinding her hips against Lexa's face, smearing her juices everywhere. Her breath was now coming in short gasps as Lexa expertly pleasured her. It had not been discussed but the amazing woman between her legs knew instinctively, when both of her hands found their way into her hair Lexa took it as a cue to get her off and she doubled her efforts, flicking the tip of her tongue across her clit repeatedly. Another few seconds later and Clarke was groaning wantonly, her orgasm speeding through her, flooding her senses. Her body went rigid, hips moving off the armchair and Lexa never left her position, keeping up the same steady motion until she felt her lover's orgasm subside.

Clarke needed a minute to get her bearings. She reclined in the armchair, spent, her fingers idly caressing Lexa's hair, who was still sat between her legs, happily pressed up against her, bathing in Clarke's fresh flow of juices. “Come up here, babe.” Clarke said when she got her breathing under control.

Lexa got up from the floor and scooted into Clarke's lap, curling her legs over the armrest, her arms circling the blonde's shoulders. The blonde's hand immediately found the brunette's pussy and an extremely pleased grin formed on her lips when she found that throughout the whole session Lexa had kept the dildo inside of her. As an instant reward she removed the nipple clamps. The brunette groaned as blood rushed into the tips again. Removing the clamps was almost more painful than getting them.

“Oh, you good good girl.” She drawled the words, her fingers gently massaging the abused nubs. “You were such a good little girl for Ma'am. Such a good little pussy warmer. You deserve a nice big reward.” She praised happily. “How do you want to come? You can choose anything.” Clarke said. Lexa had done her part amazingly and she wanted to be generous with her.

“Can I have the bigger dildo? This one is such a torture... and your fingers, ma'am?” Lexa asked after a moment's contemplation. When Clarke nodded with a smile she tried to move off her lap to retrieve it but was surprised to be stopped by the blonde's arms flexing around her frame. When she stopped moving Clarke produced the requested item from behind her back. Lexa's eyes rounded a bit at the fact.

“I know you, baby girl. I know this one is your favourite.” Clarke said, grinning at her surprised lover. “Where do you want me to fuck you?”

“Here? Can I come on your lap, please?” Lexa asked. It seemed like a comfortable position and she really had no inclination to move from the blonde's embrace.

Clarke nodded her consent again and eagerly set to discarding the smaller dildo.

“Move. Sit on my lap, like this. Spread your legs.” She instructed until she had the brunette in the position she wanted. She was sitting on her lap, semi-sideways one leg dangling over the armrest, the other planted on the floor. She circled an arm around the brunette's waist to reach her clit as she inserted the dildo into Lexa's soaked pussy. The brunette groaned in pleasure.

“That's it, baby girl. You just enjoy it.” Clarke purred as she started working the toy in and out of her. She was gentle at first, easing her lover into it before picking up her pace to find the rhythm she knew would drive Lexa wild with desire. “There you go. Good girl. Take it. Take your pleasure. You deserve it. That's it, fuck yourself against it. Take what you need. You can come when you want.” Clarke cooed and purred, murmuring praise into Lexa ear.

The brunette was reduced to a moaning and groaning heap on her lap in record time. Her arms held Clarke's shoulders in a death grip, her breath was coming sporadically in harsh puffs against the blonde's ear, her hips danced to the rhythm dictated by Clarke's hands. In another minute she was coming, her body going rigid and loud moans erupted from her lips, pleasure threatening to overwhelm her body. When she was spent she slumped against Clarke, panting lazily as she recovered.

* * *

  
  
When Lexa had settled enough Clarke moved them to the bed. They snuggled close together, limbs intertwined, exchanging kisses and soft caresses. Clarke was on her back again, with Lexa snuggled into her side. It was her absolute favourite position, particularly after a session.

“How do you feel?” Clarke asked after a while.

“Mmmmm, wonderful.” Lexa all but purred. Her content was very evident. “We must do this again Clarke.”

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, hope lacing her tone. She moved back a bit to look the brunette in the eye. “Which part?”

Lexa playfully rolled her eyes, gently huffing at Clarke's constant determination to make her spell it out to her. “You know which part....the....pussy warming part.” She finally said it. After months and months she was still not used to talking about it post-session. She was perfectly happy to talk dirty during sex, but afterwards....she still felt her cheeks turning bright pink.

“So you liked it then?” Clarke asked. She felt needy. She pulled Lexa's hips closer, trying to merge their bodies while still trying to look at her. Her making the brunette talk about it served less as entertainment today and more as emotional support. She needed to hear what it did to Lexa. This was her idea alone, and she felt a bit vulnerable.

“I know you hate talking about it, but... babe, please. I need you to talk about it today.” Clarke voiced her internal emotional turmoil. “Most of the things we've done in the past I've had prior experience with. This pussy warming game was the first I came up with completely on my own.” She felt almost shy as she said it, an odd urge to hide her face tugging at the edge of her consciousness. She did not give in to it.

Lexa's chest all but exploded with emotion upon hearing Clarke's heartfelt admission. She felt moved by the idea that this wonderful creature in her arms would feel insecure about anything and yet be so brave about it.

“It was amazing Clarke. It was extremely meditative. I zoned out completely. After a while it felt like I had left my body and all that mattered was when you'd tap my head next. You really were true to your words, you immersed me in yourself completely.” Lexa said with a gentle smile on her lips. She moved in to press a chaste kiss against the blonde's jaw.

“I want to make this a regular game if you are interested. I truly enjoyed it.” Lexa said, her eyes shining eagerly before softening again. “You are a brilliant mistress, Clarke. You understand me so well. This was exactly what I needed. You are what I needed.” She admitted. It was Lexa's turn to fight off her shyness.

A fine sheen of unshed tears appeared over Clarke's eyes as she listened to Lexa's tender admission. Her heart swelled with love and pride. Her beautiful commander had come so far out of her shell in their privacy. And yet she remained so strong. Clarke felt the first tears slide down her cheeks but she couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. They were happy tears. “I love you.” She whispered.

“Ai hod yu in.” Lexa murmured against her lips in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Your reviews are like cookies. I always want more!


End file.
